The secrets of Teiko Academy
by Nobleteacup
Summary: Teiko academy, supposedly the best middle school in Tokyo, and maybe even Japan. This school is a mystery, and many find it hard to get in- even geniuses don't make it through the interviews. However, one Kuroko Tetsuya makes it through- and soon enough discovers the secrets of this famous middle school./Supernatural!AU! BL but not too harsh. LOOONG multi chapter fic!
1. Prologue

Prologue

It'd been three days since Kuroko had entered the prestigious Teiko Academy. Initially, he'd wanted to go to a school more familiar to him, like Fujishima Elementary. However, his friend, Ogiwara, had said he wanted to attend Teiko, but wasn't able to with him moving away from the prefecture. So, if he couldn't go, the boy decided his best friend should attend in his place: Because 'best friends are meant to make these decisions for you'.

This school Kuroko had been suggested was like no other:

Firstly, it was situated in the heart of Japan, Tokyo, amongst the busy commuters bustling their way past it daily. The rushed residents of Tokyo never once resisted the urge to marvel upon the splendour of the school's campus. It looked private- and i suppose you could say it was... Because it was. It was an elite middle school- yet not so elite that nobody could get in. The school grounds were thriving with rich bright green grass, neatly trimmed to the perfect height to make it flawless. Paths were made of a stunningly white line of concrete blocks, not one was chipped around the edges as they slotted perfectly into place, and carved around corners so they all fit together to make a white carpet for its students to manoeuvre around the grounds easily without having to touch the immaculate grass. The paths were bordered with short, straight trimmed hedges that would only be coated in pink petals when the Sakura trees that guarded the school were in full bloom.

Behind this stunning display of a traditional looking Japanese park stood a tall, wide, western looking building that looked remarkably alike the white house that stood tall in the United States. Though, this building looked bigger- less like a home, and more like a school. But neither the less, it had the same, large, pillared entrance, and a dozen large windows spreading left and right- packed with classrooms. There was two other buildings behind this marvel of a structure that had interesting, new designs. One was made with large glass panels that made the entrance look more like a large conservatory which worked as a small 'cafe' for students on break- thought it wasn't the main eating area. The rest of the building was made with red bricks that stretched out around it in the shape of an L. This building contained the school library, student support rooms and a few classrooms- and of course, bathrooms for the students to use. This new building was three stories high, and the main building was only two- which made it all the more difficult for students that studied economics to get up to their class if they had a small amount of stamina. The third building was an odd shape- consisting of a a large circular entrance where the roof was also circled, and on a tilt toward the courtyard to make it look a little 'edgy'. To be honest, it looked like the entire structure was made of different rooms just added and added toward the whole building, with places sticking out all over. It was... Different.

Not only was the physical appearance of Teiko academy amazing, but its foundation was also unique. It's a school that had strict entry requirements- but of which had nothing to do with grades, oh no. It was a school for the 'other' beings that secretly blended in with society, yet ruled the majority of Japan. You could say that those that attended were rich and the heir's of famous, powerful figures in the country. But why was this school created? Well, of course, to separate 'them' from 'us' - isn't that always the case? At least, that was the original intention. But now, the school had begun changing its courses, changing everything about it under the rule of the Akashi cooperation, under the demands that the head of one of the most powerful families in Japan had.

His aim was clear: to mix the two different worlds that co-existed in Japan to create further understanding, and make life easier for those that belonged outside of what was classified as 'normal'. So, the school recently began to enrol those from what was deemed the 'normal' side of society, though those that could be manipulated and shaped to form a future where supernatural beings and humans could co-exist and the Akashi family would rule that world as the genus designers.

The bluenette had passed the test upon enrolment- an interview with the principle's assistant, and surprisingly enough he was asked peculiar questions. Apparently not many people were questioned or interviewed during enrolment, so he was baffled why he was as well as a couple of other students in his class. On the first day, his class was filled with people that seemed pretty normal, though equally confused on what was going to happen to them as their teacher walked in with a fluffy tail trailing down her leg. What?

It was then that they were told exactly what this academy was, and who they were about to meet during the course of the next three years.  
The careful integration of species began from that moment, a prideful day for the man that had arranged it-  
Even more so with his son taking part in his 'project'.

On the second day, Kuroko was pushed into a new classroom with new people that you could tell were... different. Supernaturals usually took on human form, and in this school, they all did. The more powerful a supernatural being was, the easier they found to shape shift- a key class in this academy that both humans and supernaturals had to attend. The bluenette had no idea why he had to watch people morph their bodies around on the first class, not being able to do so himself. Soon enough the other human members of the class- being only another two people, began to mess around with paper, doing their own little 'transformations' with cutting out ears and folding up paper to make different shaped tails to put on themselves. Maybe that was what their teacher wanted them to do to 'reach an understanding' with the other half of the student body? Kuroko, however, simply sat in his desk and watched the male and female student mess with the tools they had.

Though his peace was disturbed when a muscular, tanned student that seemed to be tall enough to be in his second year decided he wanted to join in with the fun and games with paper and placed paper fox ears atop Kuroko's head.

The boy wore the same uniform as Kuroko did, but with a plain blue tie instead of the thin white stripes Kuroko had, as did the two human students in the school. He supposed that difference in uniform was what teachers used to determine who was what at a glance. The slightly tanned teen wore the formal attire with little to no effort, not even bothering to tuck his shirt into his pants. It said a lot about the boy when it came to visual first impressions, but then again, many of the supernaturals in school, and a few humans, didn't bother to take care of the same tedious task of tucking in their light blue shirts. Never the less, this boy, Aomine Daiki, looked good. He stood out from the vast population of the school, not only for his skin tone, but because of his blueberry hair colour. It went nicely with the blue theme of their uniform- much like Kuroko's powdered blue locks did.

The two began to talk casually, and Kuroko found himself being drawn to the fellow bluenette as the class went on. The first topic they went into was what the stranger was- and that turned out to be an arch angel. The human teen would have sat in disbelief, but he knew well that the school was not normal with the lesson that had just taken place in front of his very own eyes. It wasn't until the last school bell rang that the two separated for 12 hours- then found themselves back together again for another round of chat.

And that was practically how his day went once more as he tackled the various odd lessons. He was also introduced to his new apartment on campus, where he would be sharing his room with somebody when everything was 'finalised'. Honestly, Kuroko couldn't only think about how the school was slightly disorganised for not having roommates already arranged before the academic year had even begun.

At the beginning of his third day in the academy, Aomine came banging on the front door to his apartment, and when the younger teen opened the door, the angel had stated that a school assembly that was compulsory to attend was called.

And they played what felt like bingo.

Stepping into the room with his new friend, Kuroko found himself amazed by the sheer size of the grand hall. Its walls stood tall over the student body that filed in like ants, with tall marble pillars decorating the sides of the hall that framed the room, and made it look longer, wider, and more intimidating. The ceiling was made of glass- glass that allowed the natural light to filter into the room tirelessly onto the students- and around the many slabs of glass was carvings that made the room look extremely traditional, posh, and _rich. _The architect really put a lot of effort into the interior design of the building, and every single room was perfect from what the young teen had observed.

The student body was told that as it stood, only 20% of the students standing in the room were human. Because of this, the 'other' part of the student formation must be considerate and not take advantage of the minority population, and to keep themselves in their human forms as much as they could at all times- thought that was difficult for the young ones that would have to struggle with hats to hide ears, horns, and whatever abnormality that hadn't the power to conceal at the time. Once the human students were used to the idea, the other world would be introduced slowly but surely until they didn't have to hide in the school building so much. It didn't really make sense to Kuroko after being forced to take a shape-shifting lesson with the abstract population.

Then, the students were told that each human was to have his own supernatural- which was going to be published soon enough. No, not bingo, more like a lotto; A lucky dip? Yes, a lucky dip. Each human was called by name up to the stage after the head of staff faculty told them about this new partnership.

Each supernatural that had a human assigned to them was to be bound by a spell of word. Each person was to pick from the box of names that were all supernatural students of the academy in the first year, and from there, the name would be announced by the teacher, a witch. From then on, the two would share a connection like none other, but strongest on the humans side. The human would know the thoughts, feelings, locations, of their partner- and the supernaturals would know all about the humans apart from their thoughts and feelings.

Though, that was fine by most- and this spell wasn't needed for some supernaturals that were good at tracking, and knowing all they had to about a person. Supernaturals were not only different in the physical sense, but were also extremely intelligent. Knowing what your partner's thoughts and feelings were- was easy enough for them. Those with peeked senses could judge from their sense of hearing- listening to the human's heart beat. Sounds right, right?

'Kuroko Tetsuya!' The witch called from the stage, and the bluenette stood up in silence as the entire student body looked around to see where the teen was with anticipation in their eyes. Not only were the students to be bonded, but the humans were to shadow their supernatural partner. It was a given that all supernaturals thoughts humans to be the weaker race, and had the intentions of domination the student that was made to pair with them.  
'I said, Kuroko Tetsuya?'

The teacher repeated as Kuroko stopped to the side of the teacher.  
"I'm right here, Miss." The boy announced, the small sound of his voice reached the microphone the adult Witch was holding- drawing the entire hall toward the stage in bewilderment.

"Oh-!" The lady said in exasperation. She then gestured to the box, still shook by the boys sudden appearance, and the male student proceeded to do what he had to do- pick a piece of paper from the box. The bluenette took a soft breath through his mouth as he began to pull the piece of paper he'd latched onto, wondering what in the world he'd been yanked into, and then gave it to the blonde teacher beside him.

"And Kuroko-kun has picked.." She began as she un-folded thin slice of white paper. "Akashi Seijuro!" She yelled, and mutters began to slither around the tense hall among the student body. Kuroko couldn't help but look into the crowed with confusion evident in his crystal blue eyes.

******IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE:****  
/Okay guys so that's it for the prologue. ~ Please, guys, I really do need your help with pointing out improvements in my writing. Maybe you want less body and more conversation? Maybe more detail? And yes before anyone comments on some spellings, I'm british so my english is different from American- just putting that out there. XD I was looking at autocorrect and it was all american spelling corrections. I was like WHAT. Anyway, 100% , I promise it's going to be more conversational with characters ****beginning****to ****interact****in the next chapters. XD BUT YES, PLEASE, FEEDBACK. Do you guys like the idea so far? 3 Please~ ****opinions****~ Once half of this fic is written, I will begin updating it on a regular basis for you all, like weekly- but as a New Year treat, I'm getting it out there for you lovelies. ~ /**


	2. Chapter 1

/**Hi guys! I know I wasn't gonna update any time soon so I could write the rest of this fic, but today is special. So happy valentines day~ 3Celebration with the next chapter~! ENJOY! /**

Chapter 1-

Despite having more free rein over the students that made up the student body, Akashi Seijuro was no exception when it came to the pairing ceremony (unlike the classes he had so far missed). Not even teachers or those highest up the ladder were allowed to skip such an 'important' event.

Therefore, the redhead was sat at the very front of the hall, seat closest to the right wing of stairs that reached up to the grand wooden stage that was carved around the edges into a unique pattern of swirls and lines- framing the school emblem that screamed sophistication.

He sat confidently with his right leg crossed over the left, his uniform kept smart and his entire physique looked extremely ordinary: Extremely Human. Even with his defining bright red and golden eyes, one could argue that humans are also known for having heterochromatic eyes.

As the human names were called, one by one, Akashi's eyes studied them carefully, waiting for any individual to spark his interest: Which was a task and a half. Almost thirty minutes had passed, and not a single one drew in his interest. That was, until something out of the ordinary finally occurred.

A simple sounding name rang through the halls and the redhead was just as surprised as everyone else at the sudden appearance of the seemingly plain human by the witch's side. It was inciting to Akashi who instantly made it his priority to keep a closer eye on this 'phantom' human. Before Akashi's own name was even called, he could sense that there would have to be something between the two, which caused him to uncross his legs just seconds before his name was announced, giving off the impression he was truly psychic to those surrounding him. His confident gaze only fuelled their imaginations about the principles son.

The ripples of hushed murmuring that had once been flooding the entire hall were shot into silence by his presence, and the supernatural walked elegantly up to the oak stage that had been standing for almost as long as he had in his diapers. With gentle sways of his arms, eyes locked and focused on Kuroko's china blue ones with a ghostly smile haunting his lips.

Even Kuroko's eyes had wondered around the hall until they zoned in on the bush of red hair breezing toward the stage- toward him. Already, the man he was to be stuck to for the next three years had an authoritative aura as he gracefully glided across the floor and up the stairs- and to be honest, the red hair alone was captivating. It stood out among the many different hair colours in the room- it was a red that burned like no other.

Wait, was his last name 'Akashi'? .. Did that mean he was an Akashi from /that/ family? If so, then this boy was the principles son, and clearly very important to the school.

How daunting..

No. Akashi was still a student here, and Kuroko refused to treat him like anything else but a colleague. So maybe they was to be partners, that didn't mean he had to treat him especially different from others, like call him by 'sama' and all that. From what he had seen, the supernatural population looked full of themselves- and to hell with it if he was going to feed in to their egos

The witch in charge of overseeing the procedure stepped back to allow Akashi to close the final distance between the two separate beings, his hand outstretching to shake Kuroko's.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Tetsuya..."

Kuroko's thoughts snapped to a close once he'd realised Akashi's hand was outreached in front of him, and the supernatural's gaze was trapped on the bluenette's powder blue eyes. Darn him and his daydreaming. The shorter teen noticed Akashi chuckle and he assumed that was directed at his sudden realisation. Usually, people would be flustered in this situation (And admittedly, Kuroko felt his chest twist awkwardly, a feeling he couldn't quite understand), but the human's face didn't show any signs of falter as he stretched his hand out to grasp his new partner's hand firmly.

Suddenly he felt a fiery hot wave of some sort flow through him. What the hell was that? It was hot, no denying it, but it was brief- so Kuroko managed it without showing his shock to the stranger in front of him.

Unlike Kuroko, Akashi had already been mentally prepared for the wave of their thoughts and feelings to become semi-connected. It was a one way system from Akashi to Kuroko, but he himself felt a degree of lightness shift from his shoulders. It was a concept Akashi detested.

Confusion then flowed through Kuroko's mind, but not his solid stoic face as he simply stared at the principles son- you could say he was daydreaming again – but he was soon pulled out of that daze when he'd realised he had to say something back. Akashi stared at the deadpan expression Kuroko seemed to favour upon all else. It wasn't like he hadn't seen an emotionless face before, but it fascinated the redhead at how- plain the expression really was, and what's more, Kuroko Tetsuya wore like it was going out of fashion: He didn't appear to be happy, but neither unhappy, to be here.

"The pleasure is mine, Akashi-san." Was his curt response, and soon enough he relaxed his hand- a cue for the redhead to let go of him.

To be polite, the first thought the supernatural allowed Kuroko to share was one of mild respect for the phantom. Simply to assure him that - although he was indeed the son of Akashi, the principle - he was not like most supernaturals who would quickly establish their dominance.

Besides... Did the redhead really need to enforce who was clearly most authoritative?

When the two showed no change in expression unlike the majority of pairs, Akashi kept a tight hold of Kuroko's hand, looking back at the witch who seemed to be waiting for confirmation that the spell worked. As if to answer the adult's curiosity, Akashi simply thanked her for the assistance before taking Kuroko back to his own side of the hall so the pair could sit as that - a couple of individuals bound together.

Once the new duo had sat down, Kuroko let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. Going on a stage in front of a large audience put the bluenette out of his comfort-zone: that was for sure. The human teen felt as though being partnered up with the attractive principles son would be tiresome after the year, but it wouldn't be boring either. He could tell that the man seated next to him was slightly different from all the other students in the room- but as to why, he didn't know. Before long, Kuroko was back to paying attention to the witch that was now calling out the last human name, and then the last supernatural name of the assembly. The boys interest perked up at the sound of his tanned friend's name be called, and said tanned friend reluctantly walking up to the stage to meet a pink-haired girl that looked extremely happy to have picked the less-than happy teen. 'So Aomine-kun has a partner as well.' The boy thought, then shifted his gaze to the redhead next to him.

Kuroko couldn't help but wonder what the rest of his school life would be like with a partner like this, and with other people dealing with their partners. It would even be interesting to see how different people handled the situation they found themselves in. Would some drop out? What were the rules to the spell with that anyway? Was he stuck with this teen for the rest of his life?

The young teen was once more snapped out of his thoughts when a hand clumped down on his head, and the boy looked up to see his tanned friend grinning at him wide-eyed.  
"Yo, Tetsu." He said, then shooed the person sitting on the other side of Kuroko to move, and the entire row of students moved down to let Aomine and his human sit down. Kuroko simply mused to himself as he looked back to the front of the room as his friend sat next to him.

"It's strange to think that an angel to make everybody move for him." He uttered so that only the two next to him could hear, though it was directed at Aomine.

Finally the last human name was drawn and Akashi couldn't help but silently comment to himself on just how few humans there were. It resulted in most of the supernatural beings having no one to partner up with... It would no doubt cause problems in the future. Problems Akashi would personally become involved with whether he liked it or not. It caused him to sigh to himself as the final pairing was selected - but the thing that caught Akashi's attention was the phantom's sudden - all be it slight - change in posture. The redhead could tell instantly that his partner had already made friends with this tanned male.

And for some reason, it irritated him.

Akashi couldn't help but think the tealette must have been hoping for someone's name to be pulled out that he'd already spoken too. Not the son of the principle who seemed to elude most.

From the corner of his eyes, Akashi watched their mingling, and the female human's reaction to her new partner. Kuroko felt the small ripple of irritation radiate from his partner, which soon followed words that seemed to echo in the bluenette's mind. So this was the side effects of this spell their teacher had cast on them. He knew for a fact that he couldn't get used to this- no way. The young male quietly cast his gaze to the redhead sitting next to him, wondering why exactly the male was upset about the teen making a friend before him. It was human nature to want to be partnered with one's friend-

Maybe it was because the man wasn't human? Then again, he did seem like he was smart, and probably was smart if he was- whatever he was. He made a mental note to ask what in the world the redhead was before looking back at the Witch that began to explain the purpose of the partner scheme as Akashi observed his partners friend, and his partner observed him.

She'd said it was like non-other, which frankly was too obvious to even mention-

"The partner scheme is designed to keep order in school- to make human and supernaturals mix at a faster rate as the two races begin to understand each other side-by-side. The humans were given the power to be able to read their supernatural partner's thoughts and feelings." She explained briefly. Nobody really wanted to be there anymore. It was a long, long assembly.

The supernaturals practically had free-reign of the school, to do what they wanted as long as they did complete their academic life and not violent. However, they had the responsibility to protect their human partners.

The crowd of supernaturals threw their emotions into the hall- some of disappointment, some of excitement, others with irritation. The need to protect, the need to possess- the student boy was in an array of emotions directed to the humans that were all displayed throughout the last hour in the hall. It probably wasn't a good idea to reveal who was human. Now, they were easy targets.

Though, Akashi seemed rather bored of the speech their teacher gave as she drabbled on about things he already knew from his father. So, deciding to make things somewhat interesting, he changed up his tactics and suddenly let his mind wonder to silly trivial things just to distract his partner- such as what human food he'd try and stomach next- or if he'd be sat next to a window in classes, If he'd end up fighting with misbehaving supernaturals. Perhaps he would take up a human sport...

The redhead took note of the small breath of air that escaped his new partner's lips- clearly finding the overwhelming train of thoughts that drove through his unwilling mind tiring. Akashi smirked ever so slightly at the emotionless man next to him, enjoying the others slight fatigue. But he wasn't finished yet, oh no.

He then persisted on his thinking rampage-

There seemed to be a lot of sports classes. Possibly, it was to allow both humans and supernaturals the chance to blow off some steam. Though of course it would be unfair to have teams with mixed races - so naturally, rules had been set in place to limit supernaturals to their human forms.

Not that Akashi minded that...

Shape-shifting was easy for him, so he never found himself truly limited by the human body. Besides, it wasn't that dissimilar to his original form.

His right leg absentmindedly crossed his other while more useless thoughts were allowed to flow through his mind. While at a deeper level, locked under his subconscious, Akashi Seijuro wondered just how long it would take Kuroko to control the new spell that coursed through his veins and soul.

... Most likely, he'd be one of the quickest to control it. He seemed special to Akashi, who could judge people limits rather easily.

Kuroko reluctantly listened to the redhead's mental babble, knowing the male's aim was to annoy the human. Though, Kuroko couldn't complain, since it was far better than Akashi's irritation. The bluenette couldn't quite put his finger on it, but when the male felt irritated, he felt uncomfortable. But that was possibly because he was next to being a stranger- and had no idea how the teen was when angry.

Kuroko forced his focus back onto the lady that was closing the ceremony, and the lights began to light up the entire room once more as students began to roll out for their break. At least this assembly had run through the first two periods of the day.

Not knowing exactly what he was supposed to do, he looked over toward Aomine with his usual stoic expression- only to see the tanned male talking to his human partner. What was supposed to happen now? Did he have to stick by Akashi's side now, 24/7? The bluenette turned his head to look at the redhead, catching a pair of heterochromatic eyes staring right back at his light blue hues. His eyes widened a fraction at the intense stare he was receiving, but returned with a stare of his own.

"... Did Tetsuya wish to stay with Daiki during break?" The supernaturals voice rung out smoothly.

The human teen quietly thought about how he should answer the simple question briefly before nodding over to the red-haired supernatural in response. "Yes, but aren't we supposed to stay together?" The bluenette asked.

"I will stay with you if that is what this school wants me to do; they have their reasons for partnering people up."

"And I hope Tetsuya understands those reasons," Akashi spoke regarding the other's comment, still sat in his seat despite the majority of the student body having begun to loiter in the hallway or moved outside to spend their break,

"This time is meant to be used for getting to know one another." It was true they were meant to buddy up, but Akashi was renowned for being busy and missing classes to follow and help with his father's wishes. Though it had also been decided such a style inside school would be shaken up a bit for the redhead.

"Yes, I know." The bluenette stated bluntly.

At the smaller male's agreement to stick around, Akashi offered up a complex expression of a smile that didn't quite reach his mismatched eyes while his voice remained as smooth and monotone as ever, "Then I can I begin to understand Tetsuya today." He'd been worried about his schedule being slightly different and being busy during breaks and lunch time - having known it would no doubt cause the pair to have to work harder to become comfortable with each other. And trusting others was something Akashi never could be perfect at. Unlike everything else, apparently...

The human teen's attention was pushed aside when he heard a voice call from above him, and when turning his vision to that direction, he saw his grinning friend looking down at him.

"Oi, Tetsu, what's going on? Is 'his highness' gonna come with us today or what?" The tanned male said with a slight sarcastic twist in his tone, obviously gesturing to the redhead he was in the middle of a conversation with. It was clear that no matter what was going on, Aomine had expected his friend to be around him regardless of this little partnership scheme going on in the school- which, Kuroko thought, was very 'Aomine-kun' of him.

"... Tetsuya will be accompanying me today, Daiki. So you should do the same and give your partner the attention she deserves. You should feel lucky to have such an understanding and enthusiastic partner." He couldn't help but feel protective over the blue haired human that appeared fairly fragile, and annoyed at the tanned male's ignorance of his own partner.

Looking back at the phantom, he stood quietly with a patient but somewhat demanding expression, all his thoughts clear and sharp and set on Kuroko coming with him to get away from the taller male.

"Tch.." The taller male slightly glared at the renowned supernatural in his neat school uniform. Seriously, he hated being looked down on by people like Akashi had just done ever so slyly, but he decided let it pass with his lazy attitude as he shifted his attention from the supernatural to the male human.

"I'll catch you in class then, Tetsu." The tanned bluenette grumbled to his friend, then held out his fist for the shorter male to fist-bump him.

With a soft knock of their fists, Aomine's face lit up once more before walking off with his arm rested over his human's shoulder, leading her away from the other human-supernatural pair.

Kuroko simply watched his friend leave with a small smile on his lips for a few moments before turning to face his new partner with his once again stoic expression. The redheaded onlooker allowed the two to say their goodbyes until later in the day when they'd no doubt be in the same classes. Thought he still did not like the instant chemistry the two seemed to have. It was nothing like jealousy because Akashi had no reason to feel such an emotion. However, he couldn't describe exactly what it was. Perhaps it was simply mutual disliking...

"Akashi-san, please don't be mad at Aomine-kun." The shorter teen asked sincerely, truthfully not liking any sort of negative feelings among people he knew. Though, he knew he couldn't exactly prevent everybody to not argue- it was only nature. And it seemed to be enhanced if one's blood was not human.

Heaving a sigh, the principles son kept both eyes fixed on Kuroko's sincere ones and he could tell the request held more meaning than simply the two being friends and Kuroko not wanting him to have a grudge against said friend already. Kuroko didn't seem like that type of person. He seemed fair and just - so Akashi decided he'd try his best to comply.

"He frustrates me is all..." Not wanting the prying eyes in the room to be locked on the two, he waited before elaborating, "Why don't we head to class where it's quiet? We can talk then."

Kuroko could only nod in agreement at his supernatural's suggestion, and stood up as if to get a move on and follow the older male's lead into whatever classroom he was talking about. Soon enough, Akashi began to lead the way to a side of the school Kuroko had yet to explore, and as a result the bluenette quietly looked around to see what sorts of facilities it had- specifically where the toilet was in case he had to go sometime.

Once they'd arrived in the room Akashi had suggested, Akashi took up a seat first near the front along the stretch of windows, and Kuroko sat in the chair in front of the redhead and turned to face the boy, sitting on the side of his chair. There were a couple of students waffling through the building, making murmurs through the corridor as they headed to nowhere in particular.

Although the section of the school was one they hadn't had a class in yet, it didn't take the two particularly long to reach it and so Akashi had simply remained silent and tried to ignore the pupils - mainly the supernaturals - that gossiped simply at the mere sight of him. It was quite the nuisance.

"Finally, peace and quiet." Akashi broke the silence with his statement that flowed from his amused expression, "I am sorry if being paired up with me comes as an inconvenience. I suppose many students will begin talking to you. If Tetsuya doesn't like such crowds, just tell me if people begin bothering you..."

Kuroko didn't seem too bothered by the thought of a little attention with the new situation he was shoved into by the school; because to be honest he didn't think it would affect him too much at all. It was a given that he would get a little more attention with being a rare human student in the building, so that extra push with the person he was paired with honestly wouldn't change things for him.

So far, he had noticed that students hadn't even bothered to take a glance at him until the assembly, and even then it was only after the teacher had exploded with a surprised yelp over his 'sudden appearance'. Maybe this wouldn't change with that, even if he did become 'famous' as the supernatural's human partner. While the phantom stared through to him, the redhead couldn't help but find him slightly odd - or maybe simply different. Akashi couldn't tell whether he was made of steel, or was simply one hell of a good actor.

"Thank you for your concern, Akashi-san. But I doubt it would become that bad where I would turn for you for help," was his simple reply as he started into the teens eyes.

"Then who would you turn to for help?" He tried to use more time to try and study the other, "A teacher?"

"I would confront the person making me feel uncomfortable..." The human declared plainly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world to him.

Usually it would be expected for a human to back off and seek help from an adult or another supernatural if supernaturals were bothering them, but Kuroko seriously didn't care who the person was. Even if Akashi himself was bothering Kuroko, he would say it to his face.  
But it was that simplicity in Kuroko's thinking that had it all the more dangerous for him in Teiko Academy. Of course, Kuroko knew that, but he didn't exactly get bothered by the fact. Not a single bit.

Akashi brought his elbows up onto the desk to rest his head in his hands, wondering if he really could take care of himself,

"... Then I hope Tetsuya can manage. However," he blinked slowly, eyes opening back up to land exactly on the china blue ones before him, "with supernaturals having partners now, some may become too close for comfort. Because they know their own partners will expect attacks from them if they can't control themselves - so naturally, those types of people will turn to other human's." Akashi paused for second before sighing and sitting up straight, "This is why I would prefer Tetsuya to call for me should anything happen. I will come to you immediately. That's why we are paired together after all... Or at least partly why."

"Then I will.. But Akashi-san cannot read my thoughts, how do I do this when we are separate?" He questioned as his mind swam through the new information he'd learnt in the assembly, it finding no resolution through the partner scheme.

"Tetsuya, please don't be so formal with me. I am your partner, so drop the 'san' at the end of my name." It bugged him.

"Okay, Akashi-kun." The younger teen replied automatically. The human had been raised to show respect to everybody, friend of foe. He couldn't stand calling anybody by anything more casual than by adding the suffix 'kun' at the end of a name. It was just natural for him now.

Kuroko's baby blue eyes then focused on his supernatural's features for any signs to suggest what supernatural he was. If he was a wolf or dog, he would be able to pick up his scent, right? "What is Akashi-kun?"

It was good to see him lose some of his stubbornness on the matter but could see the quizzical expression in his eyes, so he waited patiently for the smaller male to finish.

And his slightly out of place question sparked the playful smirk Akashi displaced

"... I am a vampire."

~~Next time~~

When he suddenly felt a gentle tap to his shoulder, Akashi instinctively turned to grip the small wrist with all the force his human body held- his eyes suddenly shining with anger. Though as soon as he processed the thin wrists and the blue hues, Akashi felt his heart sink into the pit of his stomach,

"Tetsuya..."


	3. Chapter 2

~~~Previously~~~

_**Kuroko's baby blue eyes then focused on his supernatural's features for any signs to suggest what supernatural he was. If he was a wolf or dog, he would be able to pick up his scent, right? "What is Akashi-kun?"**_

_**It was good to see him lose some of his stubbornness on the matter but could see the quizzical expression in his eyes, so he waited patiently for the smaller male to finish.**____**  
**__**And his slightly out of place question sparked the playful smirk Akashi displaced.  
**__**  
**__**"... I am a vampire." **_

Chapter 2

With his mismatched eyes glued to Kuroko's, the redhead was unsurprised to see minimal change in his expression. "Is that what you expected, Tetsuya?"

Sitting back in his chair, he continued before he could be given an answer,

"Either way, the supernaturals are capable of finding their humans using the skills already at their disposal. Classes are simply a means of teaching students how to control these skills. You will so be taught how to make use of the spell. Though, I should assume teachers will not explain why it is absolutely necessary... After all, the last thing we want is for humans to fear us." Glancing across the room, he could hear other students starting to make their way back,

'_A vampire? So did that mean Akashi-kun thrived on blood?_' Or maybe that was too stereotypical of Kuroko to assume, '_How did vampires track people though? Maybe through the smell of their blood_?'  
But even then, the bluenette would think that blood all smelt the same, he knew it did to his nostrils anyway- the heavy stench of iron wasn't easily mistaken.

All these questions began to run through his head aimlessly as Akashi continued to talk on, half listening and half ignoring the redhead's babble.

Seeing the shorter male stay quiet, Akashi couldn't help but smirk in amusement. "... Does Tetsuya fear me now?"

Though the vampires question pulled him back out of his thoughts, the only sign of Kuroko's focus switch was a minute blink to focus his gaze and attention on the curious supernatural before him. "No."

Before the rest of the class could filter in, Akashi allowed himself to chuckle, highly amused by the ignorant answer, "Tetsuya is a good partner then. If you have any questions, you may ask them." The smirk from his chuckle remained and Akashi stared right through the phantom, piercing eyes fixated on him; would he always deny being fearful...? Or would he regret such a firm answer if he witnessed the cause of rumours?

Which ever it came down too, he was glad to have a human that seemed to be in control of his own life and decisions. It put the redhead at ease because he'd never be tempted to harm him in any way- Quite the opposite. He wanted to keep his phantom safe.

Seeing the invitation thrown on the table, Kuroko took advantage of the moment to satisfy his curiosity about the vampire and his perception of the bluenette. "How would Akashi-kun be tracking me, through scent?"

One question at a time was the shorter male's style, though he knew he didn't have much time as the needle on the clock ticked closer to lesson hour.

That reminded him that he had to look for what class he was going to be in next.  
Just as that thought slipped through his mind, he caught the sound of his tanned friend's voice in the corridor.

So far, he had had every lesson with Aomine, so today wouldn't be different., which meant his class was probably nearby.

"It depends on how far away you are. What is between us." A faint sigh passed his thin lips as he closed his eyes; he'd never had to explain these things before, so it was odd to him, "... Why don't I explain later in the day? Classes are beginning and there can be eavesdroppers. And that leads to unnecessary rumours starting."

Akashi offered him a smile, and the bluenette responded with a curt nod as the tanned male walked in with the remainder of the class; he wasn't particularly loud, but he had a low voice that carried his prideful persona.

Sitting quietly, the tyrant watched things unfold and, for once, paid more attention to the back of the class that whispered behind his back, asking each other why the redhead was even turning up for classes. It was all burning screams to him to him who had emphasised senses.

Kuroko's attention shifted toward his friend whom had decided to claim the seat in front of him, and the pink-Haired girl that was paired with him sat next to her supernatural. The human male had decided to continue sitting side-on so he didn't shut-out the teen behind him—

That was, until the teacher showed up with a huge grin on his face.

Somebody was excited for class.

The room went quiet as the pupils settled down, ready to be taught, though as expected many were focused on both the humans, and the redhead sitting behind the pale teen. Was it really that much of a deal to have Akashi in their class? Though Akashi himself didn't seem bothered, his thoughts were more on the lesson and gloating to himself about the people's reactions to be as he had predicted.

Sitting straight in his seat, he was happy that it didn't take long for the enthusiastic teacher to turn up. It meant there was no time for Aomine to spark up an unpleasant conversation.

Some students had books already and bags for carrying them but Akashi hadn't been to any other classes so he was empty handed.

However, the teacher wasted no time in multi-tasking, introducing himself, explaining what he taught, handing out textbooks and all the time grinning from ear-to-ear.

Unlike the assembly, the vampire stayed intently focused on the preaching. It was like he was completely different and hopefully Kuroko would appreciate the silence of his thoughts.

It had been quite some time since he'd been in such a setting (generally being home tutored) so he made the most of the nice change of pace.

After a while of the teacher talking about him and getting overly excited about the fact that he was going to be teaching the two races about each other and the history between the two. To be frank, Kuroko didn't know if that was a good idea or a horrible idea if the context was very violent. But history was always something every school had, so it would be strange to leave it out. Kuroko inwardly sighed as the teacher described the course and cast his gaze outside and toward the break area used for many different things. He found his thoughts travel to enrichment and what he should pick. Were there activities for supernaturals? Probably.

History interested the redhead, who had read countless books and articles from both the supernatural's world and the human's world. He found the different sides of the same stories interesting, and how the secrets of supernatural beings were always kept hidden quite amazing.

It was one class that - no matter how much of it he already knew - he would enjoy and remain focused on.

So naturally, when he noticed the phantom's head turn to cast his gaze elsewhere, Akashi thought hard on how ignorant he was being. Just so he'd definitely pick up on it and hopefully pay more attention.

However, even if he cast out the redhead's will, the vampire would easily make sure he got notes from the lesson. He would teach the human himself if he had to.

Kuroko huffed softly to himself as Akashi's voice echoed in his mind. This really wasn't a fair spell if he couldn't talk back to the male via thoughts. After a few moments, the bluenette faced the front of the class once more, pretending to listen to the teacher to satisfy the vampire behind him.

It sounded more like a promise and a threat rolled into one when Akashi had 'said' about teaching the younger teen himself if he didn't listen in class. It wasn't that Kuroko was scared necessarily; he just thought it would be easier to deflect this thought and look in a different direction, but still carry on with his obsessive daydreaming.

Despite the tealette turning to face the front - seemingly reluctantly, too - Akashi knew better than to simply take it for how it looked. He knew people too well, humans as well as supernaturals considering his demonic identity.

Still, he ended up settling his thoughts once again in case it was those that distracted him (even though he highly doubted it), but even if Kuroko didn't pay attention, teaching him really wasn't sounding like a bad idea. After all, they would at least keep a conversation that way.

As the teacher went on, Akashi had completely forgotten about keeping Kuroko in check and was simply taking notes just for something to do during the topics he'd not heard much about in his books. However, part of him did hope for a more practical lesson to come into play sooner rather later. Learning about Pearl Harbour wasn't as interesting with a too-enthusiastic teacher jabbering away, giggling and whatnot in what the vampire deemed inappropriate for a teacher.

Although reluctant, Kuroko's attention ended up being drawn back to the class when his partner was called to read out a section of information from the text book each student had on their desk.

"The United States declared war on Japan the day after Pearl Harbour's attack as FDR gave his  
famous "Day of Infamy" speech to Congress

The U.S. declared war on Germany and Italy on December 11, after they  
declared war on the U.S.

The dropping of atomic bombs on the Japanese cities of Hiroshima and  
Nagasaki helped bring an end to World War II in 1945

There was a floating National Monument erected on the hull of the sunken  
Arizona in 1962

There is a conspiracy theory that FDR provoked the Japanese attack in  
order to sway American opinion and make it possible for the U.S. to enter  
the war"

Akashi sat down as soon as his 'speech' was over, and silently told Kuroko that he'd hoped the male had listened to that little passage so they could talk about it later. Conspiracy's were always fun for the vampire simply because they caused conflicts between humans. And humans were his favourite play things- but he wasn't going to tell anybody that small detail. Despite his efforts, Kuroko shifted his shoulders slightly, as if to shrug. Tetsuya really enjoyed defiance.

Feeling a small burn at the back of his neck, the teen sitting in front of Akashi distracted himself once more by wandering his gaze around the students in the rows in front of his own. He didn't miss the number of times the pink haired girl near him would blush and shoot glares in his tanned friend's direction- but he knew why easily after the few days of getting to know the demon. He was probably the biggest pervert in existence.

Before he knew it, class was over and everybody was packing their bags to make a hasty retreat from the room as the teacher explained their induction homework to them.

When he talked about their homework, the vampire jotted it down in a separate diary; it was for supernaturals to teach their human's a part of history related to what type of being they were. And for humans to then write a report on it.

After packing up, Akashi looked over the phantom and the pair he had become friends with, "Tetsuya, I am surprised you aren't studious... You came across as that type at first, but..." He paused to think of how best to word his opinions, "You don't match any of my assumptions. It's somewhat refreshing." For all he could have silently thought about it, he felt like actually talking would help them grow closer.

"I am sorry for disappointing you then, Akashi-kun" was his short reply as he packed away his book and pen. The bluenette had decided that he wasn't going to tell anybody much at all about anything so he could appear bland. His intentions were also so he could have some sort of control of his own in this new partnership. If Akashi didn't know all that much about him, then there wouldn't be as much of a chance of the vampire taking advantage of the human boy.

He looked down at him as he gathered his belongings, patient as ever and trying his best to ignore the couple that already established they were the loudest in class thanks to Aomine.

"A man of few words..." Akashi let his eyes pierce the calming blue ones before him and pushed all thoughts to his subconscious - something he had mastered in his early life courtesy of misfortunes. If Kuroko wasn't going to open up too him, the vampire would keep their relationship simply as partners. Why waste energy?

"Tetsuya should hurry for lunch. Otherwise there will be no seats left."

Kuroko stood up swiftly before grasping a hold of his black bag and pulling it over his shoulder. He didn't seem fazed at all, and that was mostly because he wasn't.  
The bluenettes mother had decided it would be better for her son to bring a home-made meal for the first few weeks until he had a rough judgment about prices and types of school meals that would be available to him.

"If Akashi-kun wants to get lunch, you can go before me. I have a bento box."

Seeing as he was all packed up the redhead started for the classroom doors to leave, the pair being one of the last to make a move; Akashi also used it as an excuse to keep his back to the phantom.

The duo then began to walk down the corridor and toward the cafeteria that buzzed with excited teenagers. "I bring my own bento box to school." Kuroko explained briefly but enough to class it as a satisfying response.

Suddenly, Kuroko had realised he hadn't visited the canteen yet in college for lunch, so his curiosity of what sort of food the students received in the building was quickly peaked. What did they eat? Was Akashi going to drink some sort of blood pack like in the many drama's he'd seen in the past?

The closer they came to the cafeteria, the noisier it got, and Akashi had to try and shut the other students out to concentrate on Kuroko, "I see. It makes me wonder what Tetsuya's looks like." He glanced back as if proving his interest seeing his voice remained the same smooth monotone.

"Does Tetsuya wish to eat with the other students?" The vampire's steps slowed while waiting for an answer so they could join the others or continue past the double doors so as not to be loitering.

"It's a little too noisy in there, so I usually eat without them." Kuroko soon answered, drawing his steps to a stop also as he kept his tranquil blue eyes on the vampire. "But don't you need to get your food first, Akashi-kun?"

For a split second, the redhead looked slightly disappointed. However, it was not an emotion aimed at Kuroko so he quickly replaced the dull expression with a small smile, "Then shall I meet Tetsuya elsewhere once I have bought it?"

For all he was a vampire, his shape-shifting was perfect. He was one of the few that could change his entire anatomy so eating such food was not an impossibility. It was just a bad idea.

But the vampire figured it might put Kuroko at ease so he'd deal with the consequences later.

"I don't mind waiting; I should look at what this school sells anyway." Kuroko gently protested before making his own way into the double doors, knowing the supernatural behind him would follow.

As soon as he stepped into the canteen, a wave of noise ploughed it's way into Kuroko's ears overbearingly. He'd made the right choice on taking up the roof for the past few days that was for sure.

The next thing Kuroko noticed was how noticeable the human- supernatural pairings were. They stood out instantly simply because they sat next to each other, but were completely the centre of attention on their tables, and the humans looked either uncomfortable or taking the chance to beef themselves up and become popular.

Akashi gave a small nod towards the phantom and followed him through into the canteen. The fact everyone sat so organized amused the redhead; people were so typical.

"I won't take long deciding, but please stay close regardless. It's very busy after all," which was no understatement.

Akashi walked straight over to the line which caused some silence to fall on the students around him, but as always, he tried to make no fuss over it. Part of him wondered what they'd do if he jumped the orderly cue. Would they stand up to him or just ignore it?

The bluenette did as his partner had said, and followed behind quietly, narrowly missing the students that walked in his direction without noticing him at all. A few times he was actually bumped into, but he would simply say sorry (even though it wasn't his fault) and walk off, leaving the person he'd knocked looking around wondering whom they'd hit. Some had even thought they'd bumped into Akashi and was mercifully left alone by it.

Kuroko found it amusing to say the least as they reached the cue, and even more so when one male student approached the redhead, bowing their head and apologising- and Akashi's reaction was simply baffled beyond belief. The bluenette even let a soft smile breach his lips as he watched the situation draw on.

Because it was so loud to the vampire, he'd put all of his attention into what he could see - and that was slightly dissatisfying to the redhead. There didn't seem to be anything small or simple.

It caused him to frown slightly, and mainly to himself, nut nevertheless grabbed a sandwich anyway and turned to see a slightly trembling student.

His mismatched eyes widened by a margin and he couldn't comprehend what on earth he was sorry for.

For being in his presence?

"... It's quite alright." Was all that came to mind as he returned to grabbing a bottle of water so he could hurry up and pay for the 'meal' and leave. That was when he realized his partner had slipped away.

Paying for the sandwich and drink, he didn't bother waiting for his change so he could get out of the cue and look for Tetsuya.

Seeing the redhead's confusion, once he had grabbed a drink, Kuroko silently followed behind the redhead as his heterochromatic eyes patrolled the lunch hall. He knew the boy had 'lost' him, it was to be expected. But wasn't the teen supposed to be a vampire? So couldn't he locate him with the scent of his blood?  
Maybe his blood didn't really smell of anything.

After a minute of waiting, Kuroko gently tapped the now irritated redhead's shoulder with a blank expression. "Akashi-kun, what are you looking for?"

Akashi instinctively turned to grip their small wrist with all the force his human body held. Though as soon as he processed the thin wrists and the blue hues, Akashi felt his heart sink into the pit of his stomach, "Tetsuya..." He spoke in slight disbelief whilst his features relaxed, his hand following suit though refused to let go, "... I apologise." His eyes looked away from the phantom and noticed the majority of the room trying to steal glances of the two.

"Please, forgive me. Tetsuya startled me." Gently pulling him along, the vampire felt an ounce of fear that the two would never build any trust at this rate; he'd only narrowly missed breaking Kuroko's wrist.

Kuroko stayed quiet as the redhead apologised and began to lead him away from the crowds of students, focusing on the tense back in front of him. He waited until they were outside the noisy room before he could speak again.

"Akashi-kun.. I didn't leave your side; I was here the entire time."

Letting go of the phantom's wrist, the vampire continued to walk to the stair well so they could follow their original plan of going to the roof top, and the young human gently clutched his wrist reflexively as he followed, idly listening to their calm, light footsteps cross the halls of Teiko Academy.

"Impossible." He stated simply, though irritation still lingered in his voice, "I didn't sense you at all. If you was so close, I would have noticed you earlier."

Letting a soft breath of warm air out of his lips, Akashi stopped at the top of the stairs to turn and face Kuroko, "However, it could be possible that my 'human' form is suppressing even my awareness." He looked the other in the eye with his usual expression returning, "Most can only alter their exterior forms, but those who can change their entire form are encouraged too. So everything about me in this state is human." Once again his brows knitted together at the inconvenience such a matter brought about, "Therefore, sensing you is harder - almost impossible... But it is not Tetsuya's fault."

Was Akashi trying to explain himself? He must have felt really bad to feel the need to apologise to a normal person like himself. "Akashi-kun, I told you it was okay, so don't worry. Believe it or not, it happens a lot. Aomine-kun even has his own fair share of frights."

With that, Akashi soon relaxed since clearly his partner was not frightened by his response."It irritates me how they make us shape shift to blend in, expect us to protect you, but limit our powers so we cannot do anything when somebody does attack." Gently taking hold of his wrist, Akashi pulled back Kuroko's sleeve to see it was just a shade of red, nothing serious: What a relief."We should head up to eat lunch. Not that we're pushed for time..." Replacing the phantom's sleeve, Akashi managed a smile and let him go, heading up the stairs they'd stopped before.

After a few flights of stairs, the duo had finally reaches the roof-top, and the blinding light suddenly attacking his eyes made Kuroko squinted once the door was wide open. And he stepped it onto the roof shortly after Akashi had. Soon enough, his eyes had adjusted to the daylight, and a warm breeze brushed over his cheeks, warming his entire form up instantly. It was a good thing that it was a nice day out, the perfect temperature for eating outside and observing what was going on around the school.

Kuroko calmly sat next to his supernatural partner and slipped his bag off of his shoulder to hunt for his bento box.

The vampire soon started to un-wrap the sandwich. Akashi had thought he'd been stuck with soups and smoothies, but there was nothing of the sort on offer. Glancing back at the phantom, he looked down to the small box he'd managed to find in his side bag. "What did Tetsuya make for lunch today?" He asked in attempt to make conversation- then returned to staring at the solid food, his jaw initially clenched shut so his teeth locked perfectly together. After a small sigh, he forced himself to relax and took his first bite, chewing as he was afraid to choke.

It tasted bland and the redhead didn't know whether that was the cooking or his still imperfect shape shifting.

Kuroko popped open the lid of his lunch and hungrily looked at the box's contents. "I made a tori bento last night with the leftover chicken from dinner." Was the bluenettes short explanation to Akashi's question. His bento box was filled half way with fluffy white rice and atop said rice laid 5 small pieces of chicken draped in an extra portion of sauce that was cooked along with the rice to make the flavour rich, and the chicken juicy.

Honestly, it was his favourite bento out of the others, so much so that he had researched into where the bento came from, and discovered that it was extremely popular in the Gunma prefecture. He didn't blame them.

He balanced his small bento box on his lap and fiddled around for the chopsticks hidden away in the zipped compartment of his bag, then cast a look in his new friend's direction. "Do you want to try some, Akashi-kun? I have plenty."

Akashi looked down at the neatly arranged dinner and smiled after swallowing his sufficiently chewed mouthful; it looked professional and tempting.

"Tetsuya did a good job - you should be proud." Anyone who knew him would be happy with the simple praise, as Akashi had adopted his father's view point of 'everything could be improved'.

Or perhaps it had simply been brainwashed into him.

After being offered a taste-test, the redhead looked back up to fix his eyes on Kuroko's, seeing the offer was genuine and of a kind intention... How could he refuse it?

"... I will try some, but only a small proportion. You don't have much as it is," Which did worry the vampire, since he saw it as his responsibility to look after the human.

Kuroko nodded at the redhead's acceptance and handed his bento box and chopsticks over to the vampire planted next to him with a small tinge of happiness in his eyes. He knew he wasn't a great cook, so if somebody did want to try his cooking, he more than welcomed them to it just to see what they thought.

The red and golden eyes continued to be fixed on the matching baby blue curious ones as he picked up the chopsticks with ease, collected a bit of rice and a piece of chicken, then elegantly began to eat his small portion of food. The polite fiery redhead chewed slowly, thankful that the rice was soft and fluffy while the chicken did taste good but could have been tenderer.

The supernatural took a small while to force the lump down his throat, but despite how difficult human food was to eat, Akashi smiled back Kuroko "It was very well made, Tetsuya. The rice is perfect." Outstretching his arms once more, Akashi returned the bento box and spun the chopsticks around his fingers to clasp them in the palm of his hand, ready to return them, "Does Tetsuya always cook dinners?"

"I don't cook too often, only when I eat bento boxes for lunch if I don't want a sandwich." 

"Perhaps with enough practice you could be a chef. After all, you seem to have the natural talent for it." Akashi declared, and then gulped down some water to divert his gaze away from his partner- Though it was nice to sit in the tranquil outdoors as opposed to bustling classrooms. As some clouds passed over the sun, Akashi tilted his head up to smile at the contrast between white, puffy clouds of condensation and the crystal blue skies behind them.

"... Did Tetsuya wish to join the others?"

Kuroko packed away his chopsticks and box, stuffing them in his school bag as he said "No, I don't really like soccer. But they look like they are having fun." The boy replied shortly. He didn't enjoy playing soccer, but he respected and enjoyed the ideas of team sports and the thrill of being on a team. "Does Akashi-kun play any sports?"

"I can play a few sports. My father thought it wise to be well rounded as an individual." Though he thought far too much yet never seemed to change his views or beliefs.

Figuring it would be a better answer to explain, Akashi continued, "Horse riding is one of my only hobbies."

Sighing quietly, the vampire looked down at the water in his hands; he didn't really have time in his life for hobbies.

"... We should be leaving soon." The redhead stated while grabbing the sandwich he'd left to throw into the bin by the doors leading back into the building.

With a simple nod, Kuroko quietly followed the redhead back into the cool building where they undertook a Mathematics class, that of which didn't exactly differ from any other math class in that nation, and a human-supernatural bonding lesson where the humans and supernatural's sat on opposite sides of the room, the supernatural's with an answer booklet, and the humans with an exam paper consisting of in depth analysis and tick box answers. The aim was to simply test each pair's compatibility. Not a sound was allowed in the room, so humans had to focus on their powers to access their partner's thoughts. Many students found some difficulty in this, and even Kuroko struggled with having to concentrate for so long, and being quick before Akashi went onto the next answer. By the end of the class, the bluenette was simply exhausted, but the thought of going back to his form room was more than enticing since he could relax and maybe do a few things to make the room more home-y.

Though, what was waiting for his vampire friend was a little less welcoming once he had arrived home, being greeted with a shoulder bag and suitcase packed and waiting for the redhead to take with him.

Throughout the day, Akashi remained as studious as ever, so their last class of the day was testing for the vampire.

He had to keep looking back at the phantom to see his slightly frustrated glint in his eyes to indicate Akashi was going over the work too quickly.

But thankfully it was the type of lesson to go by quickly... And with that, the redhead had said his good byes - clearly under the assumption he'd not be seeing Kuroko until morning: Which wasn't the case.

When he returned home, Akashi felt his shape shifting easing off; initially it was a relief after 8 hours, but then the usual complications of his blood transitioning back and the human food not settling begun to kick in. And being met with a suitcase didn't help.

"Father, what is the meaning of this?"

**~~Preview! ~~**

**"Perhaps Tetsuya should sleep. It seemed you had been interrupted by my arrival. I hope I did not wake you." **

**"I'm okay, I wasn't going to sleep just yet, Akashi-kun. I'm not tired."**

**Akashi respected the other's answer but still found it odd; didn't humans wear such an attire only for bed? Or was Kuroko the type to lounge?****Either way, he supposed Kuroko could do as he wished, but that didn't stop the vampire from speaking his mind, "Tetsuya should not lounge."**

**/ Author's note:  
HI GUYS IT'S BEEN A WHILE HASN'T IT? The good news it that I'm nearly finished with my exams~ So as of the 19****th**** of June, I'm a free writer able to be banging out chapters! Meaning summer shall be writing season, and September, October, November, December, will be chapter publishing season kinda thing! I dunno- maybe it'll go on longer~ XD  
Bad news: I have now got a job as of last month, soooo i'm super busy and will be busy still during the summer holidays. And so that kinda means i won't be completely free- I'm not haru yet guys i'm sorry. /ELLELELEL/ i'm funny. XD Anyways, yeah, so i'll get to it anyways. Just wanted to shove this chapter at you for now to make sure you are all still there are keeping the story fresh in your mind! I know you're interested in my story /thankgod/.**

**I just want to say, you guys have been amazing so far. I mean seriously. I love you all. The comments have been great. More constructive notes on the first chapter (i know it was a lil conversation-less but It was that kinda setting where I just couldn't. XD) But yeah.  
I hope you'll keep following this fanfic! I'm really working hard on keeping it interesting! I still remember my plot and most of the details (Kept note), so nothing's changed. I'm not gonna die by not knowing what to write~. Lets just hope I get it finished by August kinda time before I start university, huh? 3 XD**

**BYE FOR NOW! / ****  
**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**~~Perviously~~  
When he returned home, Akashi felt his shape shifting easing off; initially it was a relief after 8 hours, but then the usual complications of his blood transitioning back and the human food not settling begun to kick in. And being met with a suitcase didn't help.**

**"Father, what is the meaning of this?"**

Akashi stood in a semi trance as he felt the sudden rush with the head butler greeting him back from school for the day. After the basic formalities, it was soon explained that he'd be sleeping in the same complex as the rest of the students and in the same room as his partner. With his well argued protest falling on deaf ears, the redhead ended up back with Kuroko after little more than an hour, using his newly cut keys to let him in and haggled with his luggage.

Once finally in, the vampire wore a deep scowl and looked around to take in the confines. Suddenly school life wasn't looking so good.

Why on earth was he being put in such circumstances? He'd have to take much better care of himself from now on.

Hearing the lightest of footsteps, Akashi's eyes soon fell upon Kuroko's confused expression as the pale boy was stood in the small bathroom by the front door with a toothbrush in his mouth. "It seems we're also sharing rooms. My apologies, Tetsuya."

Without hesitating, Akashi kicked off his shoes and dragged his belongings through the small apartment and beside the plush black couch. The apartment consisted of a living room-kitchen combo, with a small two-person dining table by a bright window that allowed the evening pink light to flood into the room. Thsi room was somewhat large, and the furniture was very modern, with a black and white contrast. The walls were white; the fluffy white carpet was also a stunning white, but the couch was black, with black and white cushions. There were two doors to the far side of the living room which hid the students bedrooms, and, of course, the bathroom Kuroko was in by the door.

Suddenly, the room flooded with a white light, and Akashi spun round on to see the bluenette that was now to be his roommate by the bathroom door, his hand pressed against the light switch. "I was wondering what the extra bed was for," was his immediate response. "Akashi-kun, please do not apologise, I'm sure this wasn't your fault. I don't mind to be honest."

With his bags finally past the door, Akashi decided to lock up considering that was how the complex was before his intrusion.

"Just where exactly is this spare bed?" The still clearly irritated male asked. He wanted to put his things away as quickly as possible. His mismatched eyes were narrow, giving off the impression of a constant frown. Meanwhile, his body looked the same- minus the glimpse of his jagged row of teeth when he spoke. Other than, the only distinct change was the air around him. Mature, no nonsense. Intimidating.

However, he was sure such an image would shatter when it was found out he couldn't even keep solid food down, which was primarily why Akashi had refused to be put in such a public building. Though he supposed if it was just his partner, he could overlook the breach of privacy...

Sensing the others anger, Kuroko didn't wait around to answer the vampire's question. "It's in the room next to mine." The pale teen responded, then began to make a B line for Akashi's new bedroom and opened the furnished room's door. While Kuroko was at school, Akashi's father had hired people to decorate the 'spare' room so that it was an exact copy of his son's one at the Akashi residence. The man knew well that his son hated huge changes like this with a passion, so he thought maybe it would make the move a little easier on the little vampire.

Though, from looking like a room similar to his, to a room looking utterly re-vamped in the space of 12 hours, Kuroko stared into the room utterly baffled. Even the floor was changed to a nice light wood, and the walls, a cream colour that rivalled white, and one wall that stuck out slightly had a new desk installed that stood out a bright red, almost like a focus wall.

The vampire took in Kuroko's observing eyes and couldn't help mentally noting that this was the fastest he'd seen the phantom move: Unsurprisingly...

But still, Akashi was thankful of his generosity. That much would never change.

When he finally saw a perfect copy of his room, Akashi was initially relieved, however, it didn't take long for him to jump to the conclusion that everything bar the walls and floor probably was taken directly from his room... Especially his irreplaceable desk.

Though even then his expression did relax to the smallest of degrees.

"... Thank you for escorting me, Tetsuya. Does your room happen to be an exact replica?" Obviously he knew it wouldn't be, and the vampire thought that unfair for a school trying to create equality and cooperation. So naturally, if it would make Kuroko happier, the redhead would demand he got the same treatment.

Akashi wasn't one to mutter or mumble, but he couldn't help it as he ventured in to put his belongings in place, "Such an unnecessary and pathetic attempt to apologise..."

Kuroko raised a stuff brow at the question from his new roommate, then stepped to the side and opened the door to his bedroom to show a completely different form of bedroom, a minimalistic design expected for school accommodation- though included all the needed things like a desk, bed, and wardrobe stretching across the wall behind the door. "No, Akashi-kun, mine looks a lot different from yours.."

Of course he knew what the vampire had meant, and he knew Akashi himself knew this also. But Kuroko had a habit of 'playing dumb' by making people ask him questions specific. It just made things a little more fun.

Though the expression of displeasure on his friends face didn't allow him to stay silent, and cued him to answer his real question. "Nothing from my room is from home, aside from the bed sheets. But my room wasn't too different from this, so I'm not bothered. "

With his luggage set aside in the free space, Akashi was quick to follow the phantom through to his own room which was directly beside his own; honestly, the risk of having humans shredded by supernaturals wasn't that high.

"Wouldn't Tetsuya like some things from home?" The redhead finally asked after realising he'd been silently thinking to himself for too long, "I can arrange to have more belongings brought over."

Though part of him already knew Kuroko would decline such an offer... With a gentle sigh, the vampire left the simplistic room and glanced around for more doors, trying to find the bathroom so he could be left to correct his vampiric body.

Much to Akashi's displeasure, Kuroko politely declined the idea, and followed the vampire curiously. Seeing that he was looking for something, Kuroko decided to let the male explore the small apartment on his own.

The bluenette stepped onto the tiled floor on the far side of the room where a small kitchen set stood, with a fridge slightly smaller than Kuroko was, as well as a sink, cooker, microwave and a few free kitchen tops. Kuroko went straight to the fridge, then pulled out two bottles of spring water. He then decided to explore the frozen compartments for food, only to discover one draw filled with plastic pack's of blood of all types.

The teen quickly closed the draw and opened the one below, finding the same thing there.

Surely he had something to eat sent by the academy? The last two draws were filled with human food, and Kuroko allowed a sigh of relief to escape his thin lips. "I guess Akashi-kun's meals are decided.." Kuroko uttered to himself, though it was loud enough to be heard throughout the apartment.

While Kuroko seemed happy to just watch him, he found a storage cupboard he presumed to be for coats and shoes considering the row of pegs and wooden rack on the floor.

It didn't take him long to find the shared bathroom which he simply paused at before deciding to join Kuroko who seemed to make right ruckus of the fridge, but it became apparent when the redhead made out the phantom's utter which was clear as day to Akashi.

Putting a hand on his partner's shoulder, Akashi crouched so his knees were completely bent and his free hand rested over one of them, "Tetsuya needed be afraid. I am a fairly well controlled vampire." Either way he smirked and let his hand slide off the phantom to take one of the draws out completely. He then proceeded to empty it's contents into the fridge - for all he had self control, he was often impatient so Akashi preferred to have his supplies chilled and ready to drink when need be. But he wouldn't get through his rations quickly, so some had to be kept frozen.

"... There should have been a bag already in the fridge." He complained with a sigh and put the tray back in the freezer, "This is why living away from home is an inconvenience."

Kuroko's heart thudded once in his rib cage from surprise when Akashi's hand made its presence known on his shoulder. However he quickly calmed himself down to watch the vampire do what he had to do, and listened with interest in case the redhead said something he hadn't known about the race.

"Akashi-kun, how do you get these packs? Are they from human blood-donors?" He asked, with full intention of having his curiosity is satisfied with a wave of questions to the principles son.

Seeing the semi-frozen blood made the pale teen's stomach churn, but he kept control of himself with the knowledge that the boy next to him would never attack him- he seemed a little too full of himself to act rashly.

The skip of his heart amused the vampire, but he had to remind himself not to tease so much - he was trying to work on the whole friendship thing after all.

When he'd finished putting everything away, Akashi glanced at the phantom before shutting the fridge door, having assumed Kuroko had all he needed from it.

"There are supernaturals that also donate blood, but these are all from humans. My family is well known and respected, so there is no need for us to attack people." The vampire stood straight as opposed to leaning against the kitchen tops, "It is often considered a privilege to have an Akashi Vampire drink your blood, but that is just the tradition."

A small chuckle got the better of him when he considered Kuroko's viewpoint, "How would Tetsuya feel about such a thing?"

"Of blood packs in general, or a vampire taking my blood?" Kuroko asked back, taking his time to walk passed his supernatural partner and toward the tea-making facilities. "Do you want a drink, Akashi-kun?" He questioned mindlessly, clearly meaning about tea, though Akashi's thoughts made the bluenette realise what he'd said, and to who, when the teen behind him thought of blood. It was going to take a while to get used to living with a vampire, and sharing the teen's thoughts. But he knew he could easily block out the details of Akashi being a supernatural, and simply treat him like a normal person. "Tea, coffee? Or.. Do you not have normal things to drink instead? Akashi-kun doesn't like human food after all."

By that point the vampire gave in and leaned against the wall, too tired from the day's events to care about formalities.

"... I cannot drink such things," Which was a shame because in a human form, he very much enjoyed tea. "Perhaps an explanation would be better? Many people would assume vampires are superior to humans, but our bodies themselves are maladaptive. We cannot digest food and liquids. We cannot respire. However, drinking blood of humans, animals or supernaturals is sufficient enough to give us what require in order to function." His mismatched eyes watched Kuroko prepare tea for himself and sighed lightly, "That is why it is a privilege to sustain an Akashi - because alone we cannot survive."

Pushing himself away from the wall, he looked back to the bathroom and excused himself, "For all I ate food, I cannot keep it down. Please do not concern yourself over my health Tetsuya." After all, Akashi couldn't become ill or die, so worrying was a waste of time.

Making his way to the bathroom, Akashi closed the door behind him and continued to frown; forcing himself to throw up wasn't something he would ever get used too.

Kuroko blocked out the male's thoughts quickly as he began to make his tea, stirring the contents of the light blue mug he'd deemed his favourite a long while ago.

If Akashi couldn't eat human foods, why did he bother? The bluenette silently looked over at the fridge, contemplating on how he could tackle the vampire's lunch issue. Then again, if Akashi had blood, his hunger would have subsided for a while, and he wouldn't need lunch.. So why did he have it? Unless it was due to effects from his shape shifting, but even then, why shape shift at all if it would cause him trouble? Vampires looked human anyway aside from the fangs.

Kuroko's eyes shifted toward the front of the apartment where his new roommate was.

The vampire could feel an easy sensation and soon could make sense of thoughts that weren't his own as soon as he stepped out of the bathroom. Questions: but it was all hazy. And Akashi feared if he were to concentrate too much he'd never get them to stop.

His eyes instantly found Kurokos petit form that was calmly sipping out the contents of the soft cream mug with 'Keep Calm And Drink Tea' on it in bold, black writing. At least he wasn't put off by the vomiting sounds.

"Tetsuya, what is on your mind?"

"I was just wondering why you bother eating in the first place, Akashi-kun. Nobody is forcing you to in this academy." The human stated shortly, and then went back to taking a long sip of his tea to satisfy his thirst as he watched the vampire walk over to him.

Soon enough, Kuroko had finished his drink and placed it in the sink, shifted his body to face the sink, then began to gently clean his mug with washing liquid, water, and a yellow cloth as he listened to his new friend speak to him with his answer.

Of course it had never been stated that Akashi had to do such things, but it was simply the unspoken truth. Supernaturals had to shape shift into humans as it was a lot more convenient - but they'd also been told to do so to the best of their ability.

"It is a rule to maintain human form during academic hours... Therefore I wanted to test just how human I was by eating food." A smile found its way into his lips as he thought back to their time on the rooftop, "Besides, I could not turn down Tetsuya's home-cooked food. That would be impolite of me."

Kuroko inwardly smiled at the respectful gesture. It was rude to turn down food when offered, but still. "It is also rude for Akashi-kun to throw up somebody else's food in their apartment."

The look he got for that was one of amusement.

"If your body can't digest food, I'd rather prepare a blood pack for your lunch than have you throwing up after school.. It's an eating disorder if you make a habit of it." Kuroko softly scolded, genuinely concerned for the vampire on the topic. The last thing he wanted was to live with a vampire with eating disorders.

A forced sigh passed his lips once Kuroko had finished as the redhead internally laughed at their situation, "I assure Tetsuya there is nothing wrong with my meals or appetite." A small smirk made its way into his features. "But please, continue to worry about me." Such worrying was amusing at the end of the day, but a small part of the vampire was genuinely happy to see the phantom cared, while all other's never stopped to check how he was.

Opening the fridge once more, he debated having one of the packs before sleeping. It would be enough to satisfy him after a rocky day, but it wasn't a necessity.

While he tried to make his mind up, Akashi settled for keeping up his end of their conversation, "I will also worry about Tetsuya due to the nature of this school and some of the rebellious supernaturals taking part in this scheme."

The shorter teen felt himself relax slightly at the others last statement. He appreciated the idea, but he didn't know how to handle the words spoken to him. "Thank you for the concern, Akashi-kun. Though, I doubt I will cause too much trouble for you, please look after me." The human said politely, then grasped a dry cloth and busied himself with drying his mug, then placed it back in its rightful place in the cupboard.

With the new-found glimmer in Kuroko's eyes catching his own, Akashi had to tear his gaze away so as not to stare - which was easily done as he scanned over the human food. Or more like the lack of it.

"You're welcome." He stated before closing the fridge door, seeing as he'd decided against wasting the supplies he had, "Perhaps Tetsuya should sleep. It seemed you had been interrupted by my arrival. I hope I did not wake you." His defining heterochromatic eyes landed directly back on the phantom's who had his usual deadpan expression back.

Kuroko silently stared at the vampire with his trademark bland expression, his mind taking its time to process what the male was talking about. It soon sunk in that the male had stated this because he was already in his Pyjama's, and he had come out of the bathroom after brushing his teeth when the boy had arrived, so obviously he looked like he was getting ready for bed.

But on the contrary, the human teenager was in fact just making himself ready for the daily event, and also to make himself more comfortable for when he would read, as he did every day, before he slept. "I'm okay, I wasn't going to sleep just yet, Akashi-kun. I'm not tired."

Akashi respected the other's answer but still found it odd; didn't humans wear such an attire only for bed? Or was Kuroko the type to lounge?

Either way, he supposed Kuroko could do as he wished, but that didn't stop the vampire from speaking his mind, "Tetsuya should not lounge."

With that simple statement he left the kitchen area with a plan to start unpacking, not wanting to disturb the smaller male.

The younger male took the 'advice' with a pinch of salt, not allow it to bother him what so ever as he made his way into his room to collect his book to read. He planned on reading until he was ready for bed, which would probably only be possible when Akashi had finished unpacking his possessions that evening. When that time had come, Kuroko was going to say good night, and drift into the world his fantasies would create.

The human slipped into the chair in front of his desk and opened the hard-cover book to the page he was last up to, and then buried his thoughts into the story of a world far different to his own, when the Quinn Shi Empire was in rule, and China was emerging as a powerful figure in the world. Of course, Japan wasn't known in the time this story was based, but it didn't mean he didn't enjoy it. He found it interesting to hear people's views on what that era must have been like to live in, and the main character of this book was in the military serving pretty high up in the ranks of the King's private forces.

Kuroko spent the next hour reading, completely blocking out the soft rustle of the redhead moving things about behind the light creamy wall in front of him, deeply satisfied with his book's plot and result. The human teen found it easy to finish books in the matter of hours, which his old friend Ogiwara had stated a number of times to be 'unfair'.

The book worm closed the paper-back book with a soft, content sigh before slipping it in the small bookshelf to the side of his desk. Maybe he didn't have the same room as the one in his home, but as long as it had the essentials, Kuroko was fine with any room changes. A bed, desk, and bookshelf was all he really needed. . Well, and a closet of course.

Meanwhile, the redhead begun by unpacking his bags since there was less stuff in them - mainly his own collection of books and of course his personalised Shogi set. Other than that, it was basic essentials and puzzle books to keep him busy. Meanwhile the vampire's assortment of clothes and spare uniform was packed neatly in his suitcase along with all of his studying essentials, as well as the small assortment of art and craft supplies. The redhead wouldn't be horse riding anytime soon, thus, Akashi decided to bring along watercolour paints instead to pass time.

It didn't take the vampire long to organise his belongings, so he found himself lying on his bed. It was an odd feeling to be in the exact same bed but not at home- going about his typical routines...

Suddenly, the human boy heard a voice speak out in his mind, and he knew instantly that it was Akashi's thoughts seeping through into his own. He listened curiously as the redhead thought about artwork he'd packed away, and how the paint he'd picked worked wonderfully when he used them last. A small smile graced the boys lips at the image of the mighty vampire, the son of the powerful Akashi group, was into such a delicate hobby like painting. He'd asked if he was afraid of the vampire, and now, he really wasn't. The facade of the inapproachable top student was broken in his eyes.

Hearing the soft creek of the old bed from next door as the supernatural teen told him that he was getting ready to sleep: which meant it was his turn to knock and say goodnight.

He rose from his seat, then made his way to his roommate's door, knocked once softly, and patiently waited for some sign of acceptance, or even the male opening the door himself.

Akashi's keen ears could easily pick up the soft pitter patter of his humans footsteps, and was at the door the moment the younger being had knocked. The redhead slowly pried opens his door to lock eyes with his partner - both school and apartment it seemed.

"Yes?" Was his simple response while standing in his school shirt and trousers, apparently having removed his tie and jacket after unpacking, "Did Tetsuya need anything?"

"I was just going to say goodnight, Akashi-kun. I hope you've settled in okay.".

"I see..." He couldn't help but feel like more was expected of him so he analysed the other's statement in the space of - quite literally - a blink of the eye, "I assure Tetsuya that I am settled. I am quick to adapt, even if I admit moving out of my home was not welcomed so enthusiastically." But he was still a teenager, so what else was to be expected?

Opening his bedroom door a little wider so as not to make it seem like his space was off limits, Akashi then stood straighter (not that it appeared possible since he always stood composed), "But shouldn't it be Tetsuya who is wished good night?" His eyes remained locked and piercing as he looked back at the slightly smaller male before him, hand still attached to the door handle.

Kuroko raised a small brow at the others comment, not understanding entirely what the difference was if they were both going to sleep.

Then it dawned on him what that had meant, by assumption. "Do you not sleep during the night, Akashi-kun?"

A thin smirk shadowed Akashi's lips, causing his eyes to become somewhat softer, "If Tetsuya has any questions, he should ask before being prompt." He couldn't help be amused at how predictable he'd just made himself. "Sleeping is not a necessity, but staying awake is a waste of energy and therefore blood. Vampire's also rarely dream, therefore, wishing one a good night is redundant. Don't you think so, Tetsuya?"

"I don't think so. Regardless, if sleep is dreamless or full of dreams doesn't matter when it comes to having a good night. Somebody could be having a great dream, but toss and turn. Or they leave the window open and get a headache in the morning. Resting as a whole is what I consider a good night is, Akashi-kun. As long as you sleep and feel energised in the morning, you've had a good night."

"Then goodnight, Tetsuya. I hope you rest well. If that's all, you should be going to sleep." Akashi uttered, not looking at the topic any differently than before. His opinions never changed.

Kuroko bowed his head slightly too physically say goodnight, then returned to his room and retired for the evening. With a soft click of the lampshade, Kuroko was engulfed in a rich black.

The teen rolled onto his side of looked out the window quietly as light from the streetlights filtered into the room, casting shadows on the floor and walls. It was only a few moments before he'd realised he was daydreaming, and the student accommodation was completely silent with the exception of a few muffled voices somewhere in the building. Before he knew it, he was in the blissful darkness of sleep. Often, Kuroko would have dreamless nights as well. Sometimes, however, he would have a dream, and then forget everything about it the next day. With that being the case, how was he supposed to know that he'd dreamt? Perhaps that was something nobody could answer- not even the great Akashi Seijuro.

**~~Next time~~**

**"Akashicchi~~~! You live here too-ssu?~ That's great news, so do I!" The supernatural creature was neatly disguised in its human form that was almost too perfect, too beautiful, to be considered human. Kise had an obsession over his looks, which came, hand-in-hand, with his part-time job as a male model. He walked over to the redhead, oblivious to Kuroko, brimming with excitement. "It's so sad we aren't in the same class though, Akashicchi~!"**

**Heaving a sigh, Akashi put up with the enthusiastic male and gave him a sharp look of 'calm down' but wouldn't be surprised if Kise would simply ignore it and continue on his larry way...******

**"I do not think I could cope sharing a room with you, Ryouta, as well as classes." The redhead looked to his right at Kuroko, "I share my apartment with Kuroko Tetsuya, my human partner." **


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**~~Previously~~**

**As long as you sleep and feel energised in the morning, you've had a good night."**

**"Then goodnight, Tetsuya. I hope you rest well. If that's all, you should be going to sleep." Akashi uttered, not looking at the topic any differently than before. His opinions never changed. **

**Kuroko bowed his head slightly too physically say goodnight, then returned to his room and retired for the evening. With a soft click of the lampshade, Kuroko was engulfed in a rich black.  
**  
The bluenettes irritating alarm screeched through his hollow room, instantly making the teen's eyes snap open, and his body jolt to turn the device off.

Reluctantly, he pulled his bed covers from his still stiff form, straightened up the baby blue sheets once more, slipped his ice cold feet into the fluffy white slippers beside his bed to shield them from the bitter morning air, and then made his way out of his bedroom. The teen stretched his arms over his head, then relaxed before opening the dark brown wooden fire-door that separated his room from the main room.

Fire-doors, being too heavy for the mornings, were the only thing Kuroko had an issue with about the apartment, but he figured it was one way of building his physical strength, if by an ounce.

Over the night he'd somehow forgotten all about having a roommate. The first sight he saw shocked him as he opened the door to witness his supernatural partner drinking one of the blood packs he'd defrosted over the night. The sight of the blood instantly pushed his appetite away from his stomach.

It had seemed that Akashi was in mid-gulp when Kuroko had made a messy appearance after tackling the door, and the pair's eyes locked immediately: Akashi heterochromatic hues had a very faint glow to them. Creepy.

Soon enough, he averted his own gaze while Kuroko stared before swallowing his mouthful of blood and rose to his feet.

"Good morning Tetsuya," He finally spoke and let his arms hang by his sides with the bag in his right hand, "I prepared tea earlier, so it should still be warm enough to drink." Obviously he'd made it for the phantom, but he felt no need to mention the fact as his feet moved him away from the kitchen area to finish his 'breakfast' elsewhere. After all, the discomfort was easily spotted in the young human teen.

Kuroko replied with his own good morning as he ventured deeper into the room. Hearing the vampire's thoughts, he soon relaxed and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Akashi-kun, you don't have to go, I'm fine." He said, not wanting the teen to feel the need to not be around when having a meal. The way Kuroko thought of it, he would just have to get used to the sight of blood in general in the academy, especially with his partner being a person that drunk the substance to survive.

He pulled out some rice from the cupboard, as well as other ingredients he needed to make for lunch, and an instant noodle soup packet from another cupboard for breakfast. Soon enough, he was slaving around in the kitchen, eventually able to have the warm soup and tea at the small four seated round dinner table. The cooking rice was on the lowest temperature, so he had no worry of his rice burning while he ate his soup.

With Kuroko attempting to make him comfortable, the redhead figured he may as well stay just to satisfy his partner.

"Tetsuya, you should make larger lunches in future. Today we have a practical lesson that might be testing for humans." And after seeing him tackle the door, Akashi knew the other would no doubt struggle.

"I will only make what I can eat, Akashi-kun. I'll make sure to bring a lot of water." Kuroko uttered, then proceeded to finish his breakfast in a calm fashion, taking the last satisfying bite.

Admittedly Kuroko had a small appetite for a boy. But he could hardly control his appetite, could he? He was small anyway, so he didn't even need that much food.

Kuroko quickly cleaned his bowl, fork and spoon before placing them back in their rightful places. Whether he ate more or not didn't change the outcome of a practical lesson, so he saw no need to stock up on food. Rather, he needed to make sure to get out as soon as possible in case he threw up from the supposed harsh training.

The pair of mismatched eyes remained locked on Kuroko's deep blue hues at his protest; at least he had offered the advice... Still, it was slightly annoying to see it go to waste.

"I see." Akashi then stood up, seeing as Kuroko was doing the same to wash his dishes, and threw out the bag. "Other than the practical lesson, our day should be fairly easy."

Kuroko gently stirred the rice in the pot, once, twice, thrice, then left it to simmer for a while as he prepared the kitchen unit with a sushi rolling mat, "Should I put a pack in a bento box for you, Akashi-kun? You could get away with it that way." The bluenette questioned as he made himself busy, now cutting small, thin sausages into octopi shapes with a satisfied smile before placing them on a frying pan. Yes, it was childish, but it was his way of amusing himself when it came to lunch time. Plus, if food looked appetising, he wouldn't be too against filling his stomach to the max.

Akashi shook his head slightly in response. "No thank you, Tetsuya. I could survive a couple of weeks on the pack I had this morning. Four with the combination of this mornings and last nights packs."

Pushing himself up from the table, he headed over to the smaller male and finally combed his fingers through the mess that was Kuroko's hair- causing the shorter male's body to freeze for a brief period of time when he felt the others supple fingers glide through his distressed tresses.

Though he wanted to tell the vampire off for touching his hair, Kuroko couldn't find the words to do so- mostly because he'd never had to deal with somebody grooming him before now aside from his mother. Having a flat mate that he'd just met the day before doing this was strange, but even though he felt awkward, and his eyes and self-conscious begged him to look away and stay quiet- Kuroko refused, and stood there looking blankly at the redhead standing inches away from him. He didn't miss the looks of irritation and fondness in the pale teen's eyes as the man focused on his stubborn flicks of hair.

"Akashi-kun, you won't be able to fix my hair."

Akashi could feel the slight tension from Kuroko and proceeded more gently in fear that he was being too rough with the teen. "I can fix it." He quickly corrected Kuroko as he teased his strands apart and finely begun to separate small sections and replaced them in a more orderly fashion.

Kuroko parted his thin lips slightly to say something, but stopped himself as he stood there in silence as his roommate straightened out his stubborn blue locks.

Although having his hair being touched felt nice, the human felt as if he was a child, which he really didn't like. But the redhead in front of him was just as stubborn as Kuroko's hair, so he held his tongue until his hair looked reasonable.

"Akashi-kun, I heard they are selecting students to run for the student council memberships today. Are you going to run for a place?"

"Of course I will. I wish to be part of this school's accomplishments, and therefore I will give all of my contributions." He stated as a matter of fact-ly, finally finishing his little styling session with his roommates hair. "Will Tetsuya also run for membership?"

Kuroko physically relaxed when the male's arms returned to his sides. "I don't think I would be very useful at such a thing," Was the shorter boy's honest response. Though, he couldn't help but wonder if it was an obligation to run behind Akashi, since they were partners. However, the academy did try to promote the partners to stay with each other, it was by far an obligation to stay with each other 24/7. However, Kuroko was planning on joining the library committee- which ran the same times as student council meetings. It couldn't hurt to join different groups, could it?

"Then what shall you join this year?" His tone remained flat but smooth although he was genuinely curious.

"The library committee," was the teen's curt answer, and then glanced over the redheads tresses toward the wall lock behind them. The two had an hour to get ready and be in their first class- not too bad and easily done thanks to living on campus. It was like a luxury Kuroko could never grow tired of.

"I see..." It made perfect sense and Akashi knew he'd fit in well. Although he also knew about the clash between the two clubs times. It would seem they'd be splitting up for a couple of hours at a time...

"In that case," Akashi continued as he straightened out his clothes once again, not that they needed the extra pressing down, "I shall take you to your club activities and would like to also meet you back at the library before returning to our dorms." For all he probably acted more protective than need be, the vampire honestly didn't want to run the risk of having Kuroko mingle with dangerous students. Not everyone was an honour student after all.

Kuroko was reluctantly growing used to the redhead's demanding protective nature Akashi had toward him now. There really was no use in arguing with the principles son. "Yes, Akashi-kun, but what if you are too busy to pick me up after?" He asked, mostly out of curiosity than defiance. He honestly didn't want to be waiting around the library until late just because Akashi was in some sort of important meeting.

The question thrown at him wasn't taken as defiance, instead, Akashi thought of it as a genuine concern.

"If I am to be held back, I can use the spell as a means of telling you that I will be busy. The only problem with such a system is that I will not know if my thoughts reach you..." Seeing as the phantom had all but mastered keeping Akashi's thoughts at bay...

"If Akashi-kun is late, then I will know regardless that you cannot make it." The human teen stated plainly, knowing that Akashi was fussing with his own punctuality. "But I'm sure Akashi-kun's thoughts will get through to me."

Kuroko turned his gaze over his shoulder at the nearly-cooled bento, turned himself around, and placed a lid over the small box with a content expression.

The vampire didn't want to bring up his tendencies of never being on time for such things, so instead he simply agreed and let Kuroko be on his way to finishing getting ready.

"If that is all, I will be sorting through my books for the day." Akashi explained to his partner before turning to head back to his room. His bag still had yesterday's books in them and he knew from their timetable that he'd not need his history book, so the vampire removed it to create space for any new exercise books he'd be receiving that day.

Kuroko walked back into his own room also with bento in hand, knowing he had to also get ready for the day ahead, Seeing his timetable stapled to the wall, he saw that PE was among the classes he had to take- which reminded him that he still had to buy the uniform for that. With a soft sigh, Kuroko walked toward the bedside cabinet and pulled out a shoe box he used to keep his money hidden yet not hidden at the same time. Inside, he had a few notes that his parents had given him to survive the year for food, clothes and whatnot he needed to buy, and change for whatever needed small amounts of money.

The human reluctantly took out a few notes just in case the uniform was expensive, then slipped it into his wallet before hiding the shoe box back in its designated bed. He wasn't looking too forward to PE, but he could hardly get out of a lesson. Apparently the sports teacher was strict as well.

Unlike Kuroko who still had essentials to buy, the redhead had everything he deemed necessary.

After neatly packing his uniform into his bag, he made sure to bring along his gym shoes. It was all too odd for the vampire...

Of course he was young, but arguably more mentally mature than the majority of the school's population; teachers included. He'd seen enough in his life to understand his place and everyone's who he felt were beneath him. Akashi had also been in enough fights to consider such an attire useless. Normal clothes were no more restricting than his gym outfit. He didn't need to worry about the perfect fit for trainers. Yet part of him knew perfection was required on a daily basis. Naturally, he ended up dealing with the expectations he received and went along with it.

So, after packing what was required, he once again waited at the table for his partner. The pair might as well walk into school together...

Kuroko eventually had his bag packed, and his school uniform back on his petite body as he slung his shoulder bag over his head and resting on this shoulder. The phantom teen felt his energy slowly seeping out of him already from the early start, and the fact that it was Friday made him feel even drowsier from the eventful week that had just rushed by. He hoped that once things had settled down, he would be less exhausted on Friday mornings, or he knew he would run into troubles with actually getting out of bed, regardless of his supernatural friend's demanding ways.

Strolling out of his warm bedroom, Kuroko's eyes shifted to rest on the redhead waiting for him in the kitchen area. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Akashi-kun." He said in his normal, soft, monotone voice.

When the two were reunited after their short solitude, Akashi gave a curt nod and stood up with his bag neatly hanging down the left side of his body, "I've not been waiting long. But let's get going so we make it to school on time. It would be disrespectful to be tardy." Not that he figured Kuroko would be walking at a snail's pace, but it was always better not to be rushed and still get there early. Or at least Akashi believed so.

"Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes. I have money to buy the sports uniform, so I can buy that at lunch before class." The bluenette replied simply, as if that was common knowledge as he made his way to the front door, leaned against the wall by the door, and crouched down to put his white and black trainers on he planned on using for PE later that day instead of shelving it in the indoor-slipper isle by the school entrance.

"I see..." He explained while opting for simply changing shoes once at school, "Then let's go." Akashi unlocked the door and opened it for Kuroko to leave through first seeing as it was less of a struggle for the pair to get out of the building.

When he followed through and locked up, an audible sighed escaped him as his senses were flooded as a result to not bothering to change his form. And there was one scent that caught his attention.

The redhead returned his own key to his pocket and looked over to the left to see an overly cheerful blonde with unnecessarily long lashes. If Kise Ryouta lived in this complex, both the vampire and the human could wave goodbye to sleep...

Seeing his friend halt, Kuroko followed the heterochromatic eyes' gaze over to the blonde who's smile seemed almost too bright to be real. Watching as the blondes attention darted to the vampire standing next to him, Kuroko wondered how Akashi knew such a cheerful person.

"Akashicchi~~~! You live here too ssu?~ That's great news, so do I!" The supernatural creature was neatly disguised in its human form that was almost too perfect, too beautiful, to be considered human. Kise had an obsession over his looks, which came, hand-in-hand, with his part-time job as a male model. He walked over to the redhead, oblivious to Kuroko, brimming with excitement. "It's so sad we aren't in the same class though, Akashicchi~!"

Heaving a sigh, Akashi humoured the enthusiastic male and gave him a sharp look to say 'calm down', but only to be ignored by his troublesome friend.

"I do not think I could cope sharing a room with you, Ryouta, as well as classes." The redhead looked to his right at Kuroko, "I share my apartment with Kuroko Tetsuya, my human partner."

That was as far as his introductions went. Instead he left Kise for his phantom-friend to entertain while he begun to set a gentle pace heading to school with Kise loudly showing his surprise at the 'sudden' appearance of the vampire's partner.

"When did you get there ssu?!" The blonde exclaimed.

"I was here the whole time." Was the brief answer, though Kuroko twisted his focus to Akashi again as if asking for some sort of explanation.

Akashi seemed to sigh inwardly at the chore of introductions. "Tetsuya, this is Kise Ryouta. You could say he is a childhood friend, though not so much a friend as anybody else."

"So mean!"

The noise the blonde was making was stirring a headache in the said human boys skull, which pushed him to follow his roommates lead out of the corridor and toward the stairwell. It really was a good thing that this 'Ryouta' wasn't in his class. Obviously, this long lashed boy was a supernatural: no ordinary Japanese man was that pretty, and the fox-like ears atop the blondes head were a give-away. The wolf-fox creature was obviously excited to meet the phantom boy, and persisted with asking him different questions as they walked down the stairs that echoed every single sound- which didn't help at all. He could hear Akashi's voice in his mind telling him to ignore the model, though also introducing the blonde as Kise Ryouta, a fox god that was far too chatty for the vampire's tastes, but a companion none-the-less.

As their conversation got underway, Akashi was thankful the chattering wasn't directed at him - it meant he could ignore the conversation. Or at least he tried too. But the topic at hand soon turned to how Kise owed Akashi his life.

"Ryouta, please, don't bore my partner with that trifle." It was difficult to admit that he enjoyed the blondes bouncy company, so he acted as if he was a bother. It wasn't like Ryouta didn't know how he felt anyway.

"Mouu, Akashicchi i'm not bothering him ssu, he's enjoying himself.~" The blonde purred, though paused in his steps when his ears picked up a 'no' from the bluenette walking in front of him. "So mean, Kurokocchi!" He whined, then sprinted to catch up to the retreating shorter teens.

The redheads eyes trailed back to the approaching male calmly and calculatingly. Kiss was already addressing Kuroko by that will 'chi' sound? How in the world could Kuroko have gained Kise's respect so quickly from their little (one-sided) conversation? Perhaps there was something strange with Tetsuya that even Akashi couldn't comprehend. Yet.

**/Authors comments: OKAY GUYS, GOTTA KILL IT HERE. . No previews this week since there was no real cliffhanger at the end of the chapter. ~ Put it like, the end of a very long phase of this fanfic.~ I hope your'e all enjoying it so far! Do drop a comment or favourite! Bye for now! 3 /**


	6. Chapter 5

**/Authors note: HIGUYS. SORRY SO SO SORRY THIS UPDATE WAS SO LATE. DX Again. But i have a good reason! Work decided to take away my summer vacation, and now i've started uni so i never really have the time to get on here. But i have my time tables and everything fixed, and I will see how focusing on fanfics on thursdays work out for me :) Because honestly****I need to get used to writing again, i wrote an essay today and literally just died. /******

**~~ Previously~~**

**"Ryouta, please, don't bore my partner with that trifle." It was difficult to admit that he enjoyed the blondes bouncy company, so he acted as if he was a bother. It wasn't like Ryouta didn't know how he felt anyway. **

**"****I am not ssu!"**

Chapter 5

It was a calm day the day after the blonde haired teen had forced his friendship onto the blue haired human.  
Well, calm in the sense that the weather was nice.

Inside the classroom, however, despite all odds- Kise had managed to get himself, Kuroko, and Aomine into trouble from a few harsh words thrown back and forth between Aomine and Kise.

Feeling himself smile, the redhaired vampire leaned over the classroom window, his elbow propped on the window ledge- his left cheek rested on the palm of his hand. Instantly, he saw his partner sweeping up fallen petals along the side of the building as his form of punishment.

Catching the boys eyes glance up at his, the tyrant only smirked wider in amusement. The human looked nothing but exhausted and irritated.

"What's wrong, Tetsuya, Fatigue getting to you now?~ Don't give up, it's only been half an hour.~"

Kuroko had to refrain from rolling his eyes at the others comment. It wasn't his fault he got in trouble. Even he got irritated sometimes. However he didn't let himself get too frustrated and looked up at Akashi completely.

"I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for the other two." He said, holding back a sigh. He really didn't want to be doing punishment which he didn't even deserve.

"I suspect that will happen a lot in future, Tetsuya. You cannot help their bickering, nor the seating arrangements." He stated cooly, brushing his red locks away from his forehead. He really needed a haircut.

"If they get me in trouble one more time..." He trailed off, sighing to calm himself. He knew threatening was not nice and certainly something he didn't want to do, but he wasn't going to get in trouble another time. Not for something he didn't do.

Akashi hummed and shifted so he was seated on the windowsill, back against the window panel with his arms crossed. "Surely Tetsuya is used to this by now."

"I don't really like the fact that I am getting used to it..." Kuroko looked up once more and saw the back of Akashi's head through the window. "So, how long do I do this for again? Because I'm sure even if I sweep all these up, more petals are just going to take their places."

"I suppose another minute or so won't harm.~ WE cannot help petals from falling at this time of year after all."

"You said I've been doing this for half an hour... Isn't that long enough for endless petal sweeping?" He asked. He didn't want to sweep anymore. Not even for another minute.

Akashi smirked to himself. "Alright, Tetsuya. You can put away the rake. I will meet you by the entrance by the shoe lockers, I still have my indoor shoes on."

Kuroko sighed in relief and nodded to the other. Whether the other saw it or not, he walked away to put the rake back where it belonged. He was glad he didn't have to continue with that dreadful punishment. Once the rake was returned to where it belongs, he went to the entrance of the lockers to wait for Akashi.

The redhead watched the bluenette in mild amusement before pulling himself back into the empty classroom. Honestly, Tetsuya was the only person he would want to be partnered with now. The humans in this academy weren't as fun as the younger teen. Soon enough, his legs lead him to the front of the school, where he saw the shorter teen waiting patiently. "Do you have everything?"

Kuroko nodded to the other. "What about you? Don't want you forgetting anything, right?"

"Don't forget who you are talking to. I wouldn't forget something." He stated, slipping on his outdoor shoes absentmindedly.

"Even if it's someone like you, I doubt you don't make ANY mistakes." After all no one was perfect, even if Akashi insisted on it.

"Not mistakes regarding forgetfulness, Tetsuya." Was his reply as he walked over to the bluenette, then past him and out the door. "Did Daiki and Ryouta leave early, or did they finish before you?"

"Ah, they left early." Kuroko said, walking after the redhead to catch up. "Not like they were much help anyway..."

"Did they even try to help you,Tetsuya?"

"...Not really, no." Kuroko answered truthfully, looking at Akashi.

"I will talk to them tonight at dinner then." He said, though more so to himself than to his partner as they walked toward the dorms.

"Only if you want to." He didn't want the vampire getting stressed or tired over nothing. Even if that nothing was something unfair.

Akashi cast both his scarlet eyes toward the pale teen trailing next to him with an almost scolding look. "Tetsuya, you might not want to cause trouble, but I will not allow those two to take advantage of my human partner now. That is not acceptable. They need to learn their place before they do worse."

Even though Akashi was talking about punishing the other two, he felt like he was the one being scolded. Almost like a kid. "I understand. Just saying, you don't need to stress yourself with them but knowing you, I can't necessarily stop you can I?"

"No, you cannot." He said confidently, opening the front door to the dorms building for his partner to enter.

"Yeah, I thought so." Kuroko couldn't say he was too bothered by it so he didn't continue on the subject. After all, Akashi was punishing Aomine and Kise, not him. "Thanks." He said as he walked in the dorm and waited for Akashi before continuing on.

The older male soon followed him inside, and together, they hiked up to the second floor and to their shared accommodation.

"So are we just going to relax or study?" Kuroko asked Akashi as they neared their shared room.

"Your evening is yours to do as you wish, Tetsuya. Unless you want to eat dinner together?"  
Not that he would be eating anything himself, he saw no harm in sitting and socialising whilst his human was eating.

"I wouldn't mind that." He replied truthfully. He really wouldn't mind talking with the vampire as he ate. He would actually enjoy that better than eating alone.

Akashi nodded I'm approval, then unlocked the door and strode straight over to the fridge. Microwave meals? Surely the shorter male wasn't going to survive on those this year. "Tetsuya, can you not cook dinners? Perhaps your talents are limited to bento's."

"If you haven't noticed, I don't cook because I can't cook." Kuroko answered the other. He closed the door after both of them before following Akashi to the fridge. "I'm fine with a quick dinner..."

"You cannot eat these for a year. I will make dinner from time to time for you, okay? Maybe I could teach you how to cook after a while."

"You really don't need to do that." Kuroko insisted. "You should focus on more important things like studying."

Akashi smirked to himself as he placed the meal back in the fridge and stepped aside to give the other free reign over it. "I can assure you, Tetsuya, that studying for me is no problem at all. Perfect grades are standard."

"I know but still... You don't need to cook for me or take time to teach me. I'll be alright how I am." Kuroko reassured the other.

Akashi huffed and moved to stand behind the shorter teen. He then reached around to grasp the skin of his partners tummy- what little fat he had- and gave it a small jiggle. "Tetsuya, you'll get fat if you eat microwave meals. You'll get ill also, and I do not plan on letting you die of malnutrition. You need real food."

"H-hey, don't do that." He grasped the redhead's hands to stop him. "I doubt all that will happen but... Do we even have enough 'real' food here to make a meal?" After all Akashi didn't eat and he only got those microwave meals.

"We will have to freeze some of these and make room to go shopping." was his short reply, letting go of his partners small pile of flab.

"When will we go shopping?" Kuroko asked curiously, rubbing his stomach a little after Akashi let go.

"Tomorrow morning, 10am" He stated easily, tugging off his white blazer as he began to walk toward the couch to sit down and relax, his blazer slung over the side of the couch.

"... Do you want me to fold that up?" Kuroko followed Akashi and gestured to the blazer. "Don't want it to just lie around, right?"

"It'll go in the wash later, so it doesn't matter so much, Tetsuya. But if you want to, do as you wish with it."

The vampire smirked to himself as he watched the bluenette take the blazer. Tetsuya was a clean freak? Yet he didn't care about his body so much.

"Even so, I don't want it lying around and somehow getting lost beforehand." Kuroko admitted, folding it up in his arms.

"lost? I doubt I would lose something that was laying on the back of the couch, Tetsuya. Don't be silly."

Kuroko ignored him and sat the folded clothing on the couch. "Since we aren't going shopping until tomorrow, may I eat one of the meals in the fridge?"

Akashi rested his chin on a balled hand as he watched his blazer for a moment. "Yes, Tetsuya. Unless you wish to starve."

"I won't starve by not eating for one night." He said as he walked back to their kitchen. With Akashi's permission, which was a sad thing to think, he was finally able to microwave the quick meal to eat. After this he would probably focus on studying. He wouldn't want to fall behind now would he?

Akashi half glared at the human retreating onto the cold floor of the kitchen area to eat. Not starve for skipping dinner? That was true, but that was simply having Tetsuya survive. Akashi wanted the male to be as healthy as he could. Which meant that Tetsuya needed to eat the three main meals no matter what.

After having his meal heated up and eaten, Kuroko retreated to couch to study. However he supposed Akashi would want to study together, even though the other was so smart already. Though studying on a coffee table probably wasn't the way Akashi studied, it was always nice to study with a friend. "Do you want to study together, Akashi-kun?"

With his legs crossed, Akashi peered up at the bluenette with a slightly amused look. So tetsuya was finally becoming studious? He had thought that the younger male would procrastinate up until the last few weeks before exams. "Of course, what does Tetsuya want to study?"

"Perhaps you can see where I am on each subject and you can tell me what I need to study on?" The other suggested. After all, he might want to study on English but Akashi might want him to focus more on math.

"From the first small exams and from what you've shown this week in classes, I'd say you are average in every subject. Aside from Physical Education and Japanese. You excel slightly in Japanese, however are under average in Physical Education. "

"...I can't help it..." Kuroko mumbled with a sigh. Not with his lame stamina. It was like a curse from birth that has made him so horrible at sport.

Though, it was his fault for not being healthy enough to get stamina. All he really did as a kid was try to shoot at basketball hoops- and read. Reading was the most important one of the two though.

And Vanilla milkshakes.

It's all about your stomach muscles, Tetsuya. You need to train in order to enhance your stamina." He stated.  
Of course, Tetsuya was bound to not listen to his absolute words of wisdom. Kuroko really was a lost was why he needed Akashi by his side.

"Mhm. So do you still want to study or just head to bed?" Kuroko asked Akashi

"Tetsuya, sit down. We will study. You wanted to study together, so let's do it." He said, then gently pulled the

teens wrist so he sat on the couch.

"Alright... You didn't have to accept if you didn't want to." Kuroko said, just to tell Akashi. "Alright. What shall we

start with?"

"I was going to study anyway, so I am not against this. You worry too much, Tetsuya." He stated, then pulled his

school bag from the floor onto his lap. "What does Tetsuya feel like studying?"

"Let's do something easy." Kuroko suggested. "Or work on Japanese."

He smirked to himself and pulled out his science book, placing it on the table for the younger male to see. Maths

was easy to teach. It was just a bunch of rules, numbers and letters. Nothing too complicated if taught properly.

"What are you struggling with in mathematics?"

Kuroko gave Akashi a bitter look before glancing at the book. "Hmm... Maybe just fractions and such…"

Akashi calmly flicked to the page that went through fractions equations.

He sighed softly as he looked at the pages. "This is going to be fun..." Kuroko murmured under his breath. Well,

studying was never fun but it had to be done.

Akashi rolled his eyes at the sarcasm, then pulled out his math notebook. "I will show you this once, Tesuya. So

pay attention and ask as many questions as you feel need."

"Alright." Kuroko nodded, trying to focus. As much as he didn't enjoy studying, he wasn't going to be rude and

ignore Akashi.

After a while to the small study session, Akashi found himself feeling drained from having to repeat himself over

and over again with everything so that Tetsuya could understand. Was it that difficult to understand such simple

mathematical equations? Though, that seemed to be the general struggle among the student body.

"Maybe Akashi-kun should find a way to explain things easier," The other suggested bluntly. He could tell the

other was more tired and annoyed than he was.

"Tetsuya, I could teach Ryouta this the way I taught you and he would understand it."

"...I am not Kise-kun. Just because he understands..." Kuroko trailed off and looked away with a small pout.

The redhead smiled slightly at the new expression- the first time he'd ever seen Kuroko pout. "Testuya, please do

not pout over this. If you do not understand, then we need to work on easier things before we move up to this

level."

"I do not pout. And I don't need to work on easier things..." Didn't Akashi say he was pretty much average on

everything? Then why was he so distracted?

"Tetsuya, if you do not understand it no matter what way I put it, then you need to understand the basics of the

equation.."

"...I guess you're right. I guess I'm just a little distracted today." He sighed. "Sorry. You know, we can stop now if

you're too tired."

The red eyed teen paused for a moment, then gently pulled the book closed in front of him before sitting back in

the couch. "What has Tetsuya so distracted today? Is there a problem at school already?"

Kuroko shook his head. "Of course not. I don't know why. I guess it's just that type of day..." He didn't think it was

but he had no idea what could be distracting him. As he tried thinking of what it could be, he subconsciously

stared at Akashi.

"Then I suppose we should call it a night, Don't you agree, Tetsuya? I have some business to take care of after

all." Akashi stated, standing up swiftly as he loosened his tie around his neck. He could hear Ryouta whimper

from his room a few doors down: he knew he was in trouble. That made things easier.

"Okay, Good night, Akashi-kun. Please go easy on them-."Kuroko added, then picked up his things and walked to

his room. The day was finally catching up on him, and frankly, he was exhausted. Within the next ten minutes he

heard screaming through the walls on his room and decided it was time to invest in some ear phones. Living in

dorms with such— crazy people would require such a device.

**~~Next time~~ **

**"Your home ssu? And what do you plan on doing with me there? What about the people living with you?" He asked, not trusting the whole thing at all.**

**"They will simply not know until you are fit enough to protect yourself again. It's better than dying out here, don't you think?" The male questioned, then dragged his pale hand down the wolf's fluffy fur. "I wouldn't harm somebody I have just saved, not allow harm to befall them. If I allowed that, what would have been the point in saving you?"******

**/Standard end post: HOW WAS IT? I hoped you liked the update and story so far, comment your views or if you're too shy, even PM me! ****don't****bite and i won't get depressed from anything you guys have said because ilysm. ****chapter**** (thonothappy) SO UNTIL THEN TAKE CARE! /**


	7. Chapter 6

**~~Previously~~**

**"Then I suppose we should call it a night, Don't you agree, Tetsuya? I have some business to take care of after all."**

**"Okay, Good night, Akashi-kun. Please go easy on them-."Kuroko added, then picked up his things and walked to his room. The day was finally catching up on him, and frankly, he was exhausted. Within he next ten minutes he heard screaming through the walls on his room and decided it was time to invest in some ear phones. Living in dorms with such— crazy people would require such a device. **

**Chapter 6:**

"Akashi! Akashi! Akashi! Akashi!"

"Aomine! Go on you're nearly there!~"

"Akashi-sama you're so cool!~"

"Akashicchi! Aominecchi, you're winning ssu-yo!~"

"Kise-kun, they are opponents, they are not tag-teaming."

"But we can still support them both ssu~"

After weeks of preparation, sweet talking and putting up a professional front (though not for a one tanned contestant), the presidential elections were underway. And what a strange election it was! Teiko Academy was no ordinary school; we've been through that enough already I'd say. Election day at a strange school was never going to be ordinary, but the events were completely normal for the supernaturals populating the elitist institution.

The first day of summer was at full beam, and sweat droplets were trickling down every candidates strong jawlines.

A race- this was the qualifying round for candidates before other events took place that would leave one at the top: a cooking competition, a public speech, a round of hang-man, and finally the voting where each student can cast their vote for their favourite qualifying man (or woman).

Akashi was in first place, of course, as they approached the finish line. Aomine didn't seem to really care at all about the entire event. He simply ran behind Akashi, chatting away as if he were mocking the redhead. Well that was what it looked like from the side lines, from where Kuroko and Kise stood at least. Momoi sighed to herself as somebody pointed this fact out from the crowed, then folded her thin arms over her busty chest. "Honestly, Dai-chan, you should try at these things when everybody's watching." She said in a motherly tone to herself. She hadn't made any friends aside from the tanned male in the school so far for some strange reason.

Cheers soared into the open blue sky upon the first victory of the day, the principles son had taken his first step toward presidency. Barely out of breath, the male wasn't sweating as much as the rest of the teenagers that trailed in after him, Aomine, and Nijimura Shuzo. The trio were clearly outstandingly athletic, even for supernaturals. To not break a sweat after a 10 lap sprint- How many metres was that even?!

Other contestants admitted defeat before it was half way through the preliminaries, which Kuroko heard Akashi think was a pathetic attempt. The bluenette smiled softly at how full of himself the redhead was. The vampire knew he would win, he had no doubt he would be student president this year. Though this mystery man, Nijimura, had potential according to our beloved human protagonist.

Suddenly, the young human felt a weight on his shoulder and spared a glance toward the cheerful blonde that was pushing his shoulder to grab his attention. "Akashicchi's coming over ssu~ Give me the towel so I can give it to him.~~" The wolf-like being somewhat ordered. Just before Kuroko could pass one of the two towels he was holding to the blonde, the towel was snatched from his hand by a tanned boney set of fingers. "Thanks Tetsu! Pft, Akashi will loose next time I swear, that wasn't even a warm up."

"Oh really? Then why are you so eager to grab that towel, Daiki? Did you, perhaps, break a sweat?" The cool purr of Akashis sparked the hair on the back Aomine's neck stand up briefly as the vampire approached.

"Oi, ya can't make up stuff to make yourself sound bigger, Akashi."

"I am not one to lie, Daiki. Watch your tongue-." He warned in response.

The friendly atmosphere around the two quickly diminished with that threat, and Aomine knew instantly not to tread too close to the white lines with the famous vampire prodigy. Still, that didn't mean he liked him any more than before. He just didn't have a death wish.

The blonde of the group swallowed the small lump in his throat before cutting the tension short. "Akashicchi, there's a break now before the next activity right? Lets get some lunch ssu.~" . . . What? It was the first thing the poor wolf could think of to kill the tension.

Seeing his somewhat childhood friends attempt to break up the little argument, the vampire willed himself to walk towards the many food stools around the campus. This was more like a festival than a political election. Then again, there was no harm in letting the student population have their fun.

Kise soon hurried after his red haired friend, thanking the gods (though he thought they were assholes) for the battle being averted to—food. Of course food would break up any sort of spout. His mum had always said 'world peace begins over a dinner table' after all.

Our favourite human watched as his partner and blonde friend walked off, his eyes ticking subconsciously to follow the wagging tail poking over Kise's waistline. What a happy puppy—yes, that was what Kise reminded him of. A puppy. It was adorable as anything. During Kurokos musings, Aomine caught his friends stare and followed his gaze to the swishing fluff. Then laughed in one small huff. "Gee, Kise hasn't mastered shape shifting at all has he?" He then proceeded to drape his arm around his little blue friend's shoulder to lean down close to the pale teens face. "Does that creep ya out, Tetsu?~ You're lookin' a little pale.~"

"I always look like this, Aomine-kun. . I've seen worse than a tail growing out of a persons butt in this school, so this doesn't really bother me. . But he seems really happy, don't you think, Aomine-kun?"

This made the supernatural still for a moment. What? Humans were always so easily scared of everything, anything that was strange to them. How was this little weak human not scared of the fact that he was surrounded by beings that could kill him in a split second? It was like the man had no sense of fear at all. Watching the young human now walk off in front of him to follow the vampire and wolf, the angel smirked to himself as he followed his little friend. '_Perhaps that's why Kuroko was placed with Akashi.'_ He thought to himself calmly, soon catching up to walk side by side with, who he claims to be, his partner.

Poor Momoi. 

* * *

Akashi and the small group travelled through the stools, Aomine picking up whatever food he wanted to fuel up for the next competition. Wait, what was it anyway? Akashi didn't seemed nervous at all, so it couldn't be that bad, right?

Good for him, a random fangirl appeared and said 'Good luck in the Shogi competition, Dai-chan!"

Wait, no, that was his actual human partner. . . Fuck, he really needed to get used to this girl some time. It wasn't like she was ugly- biggest tits ever. But her voice hurt his ears. And she had this resting bitch face whenever he saw her. Did she not like him?

Wait. Shogi? HOW THE HELL DO YOU PLAY SHOGI?

The tanned teens facial transition from gratitude, awe, to 'oh shit I'm screwed' managed to squeeze a small laugh from Kurokos lips. . And a pout from Momoi's. Akashi planted his royal rear on a wooden bench in front of a park table, and everyone seemed to melt together around this table with a variety of food spread on the table as if it were a little picnic.

Finally, the inevitable question popped up among the mild chatter in the table. "Oi, how do you play Shogi?" Aomine muttered, obviously ashamed of his cluelessness.

Momoi's expression looked horrified. How could a heavenly creature like Aomine not know how to play Shogi?! Kise looked excited at the question: now he had the chance to shine with his second-hand knowledge of the game. The blonde cleared his throat, dramatically dropped one of his notepads on the table, and began a rough sketch of a Shogi board and its pieces.

"Listen up, Aominecchi!~ You need to know what moves you can make with what pieces or you are out of this competition ssu!~ As long as you know the rules, you could win—Maybe-.~"

The plain Shogi board- without lettering of the pieces- slowly began to fill out properly as Kise sketched the lettering as he explained the rules of the pieces.

He started off with drawing the king symbol on the piece the king is located on the board neatly. "The King can only take one step in any direction per move. So you can move it here, here, here, here or here." He said, placing his finger on each space the king can first move in. "But those spaces have to be free of your own pieces." Aomine reluctantly eyed the board as the wolf spoke enthusiastically. Well that was easy enough. King can move one place wherever.

"Next is the Gold General." The model moved on, writing down the symbol for said piece on a shogi piece. "This can take one step per move any way except diagonally backward. So like a king, but not here or here." He said, then pointed at the points that the general couldn't move if it were in the middle of the board. Aomine nodded, wanting to get this over with.

"The silver General can only take one step per move either forwards or diagonally. So not vertically" he pointed to one side "or here" he pointed to a back space. Kise then proceeded to explain the moves for the Knight, Rook, Bishop, Lance, and Pawn. He then explained the concept of promoted pieces and what those promotions meant, how you could promote the pieces very very briefly.

And Aomine looked stumped now. The hell was he gonna remember this? Promotion zones, capturing and dropping pieces? Fuck man, this was such an annoying game. No wonder Akashi didn't seem worried; he was probably playing this game in his sleep!

"Ight, I got it.. Thanks." He was not please. But as long as he wasn't against Akashi, he could win and go to the next round. 

* * *

A bead of sweat ran down the tanned teens perfectly sculpted face as he stared at his pieces on the wooden board. This game was so stupid, why the hell did they need to learn shogi to be president? The angel, after about 30 seconds of deciding where to go, pushed his king forward. It was in no danger, right? So he was okay. It was safe.

The man in front of him looked irritated. Did he made a good move that put the opponent in a bad position? Damn, he was good at shogi. Who knew?

Aomine looked off to his main opponent, Akashi, to see what was going on in his game. With the victorious expression on the redheads face looking over to him, Aomine could tell that the vampire had won. That game probably had a few moves left to go before it was checkmate. Great, and while Aomine only had like two promoted pieces and was far from winning this game. What was the aim of the game again?

"What the fuck did you just say?!" Aomine's opponent yelled at the ref, standing up roughly enough to knock back his wooden chair and move all the pieces on the board.

"That move is not allowed, Haizaki-san. You just changed that piece when it is not in the promotion zone." The boy stated, intimidated by the aggressive behaviour the tanned males shogi rival was displaying.

"Oi, just turn the piece around man, it isn't that deep. . "

"Ahhh?! You want a fight, Daiki?" The silver haired supernatural asked, looking down at the angel challengingly.

"Nah, not really-. Sit down Haizaki.." Aomine said grumpily, picking his ear with his pinkie finger.

A fist was quickly raised, ready to land a punch squarely on the bored-looking teens jaw, before it was stopped by a nimble pale hand. The furious supernatural paused, then grinned in amusement before looking behind him to see the red haired vampire everybody, every single person, knew in the school. "Oi, Akashi, what're ya doin? You want a fight too?"

"Shougo, violence in this academy is forbidden. Or have you forgotten that? If I must, I will call the disciplinary officer to deal with you if you continue with this behaviour."

The rage in the silverettes eyes seem to triple at the threat from such a weak looking being. Who the fuck did this kid think he was? Just because he was the principal's son didn't mean he was the fuckin king.

In the crowed, golden eyes glinted when their noticed the twitch of Haizaki's arm about to hit the redhead. Before Kise could move, the room went completely silent as they witnessed the sudden flinch and gasp coming from Haizaki, and the innocent sight of Kuroko holding up a pointed index finger.

Akashis eyes grew wide at the sight. Kuroko had just- jabbed Haizaki's rib? He smirked to himself at the unpredictable move his partner made to calm the supernaturals vicious temper. And it worked?!

"What the fuck—" Haizaki grumbled, clutching his pained ribs as if he were just stabbed in the gut. He looked up and stared at his offender. Wasn't this guy that—Titsu guy? Fuck knows his name, all he needed to know was that it was Akashi's human partner. Human partners weren't to be harmed at all no matter what, it was a rule this school kept strict to ensure the safety of the 'lesser' beings. Fuck, he couldn't smack this guy around. Now that all the attention was on the scene he'd made, he glared around the room, then at Akashi, then at Kuroko before grinning sickeningly. "Fine, I quit. Fuck you guys, being president is too much work and responsibility anyway."

As if he was going to let this drop though. They just made him look like an idiot! Haizaki placed a large hand on Kuroko's shoulder so his long arm was crossing over the bluenettes chest, then leaned down to mutter into the males' ear, their bodies facing opposite directions. "See ya around, Titsuya."

After that, the male left without a word through the door, hands in pockets.

"My name is Tetsuya-." Kuroko said, though his tiny voice didn't reach the un-bothered supernaturals ears.

Well, that meant that Aomine won, right?

Snapping out of his small trance, Kuroko looked at the gentle hand on his shoulder, then followed the attached hand to see his partner's expression. Well Akashi wasn't happy-. "Akashi-kun, it's okay.. though he needs to learn my name.."

"Haha, I like it though. Titsu's a great name.~" Aomine purred with a small tease. His obsession with boobs was un-matched.

* * *

"Good luck, Aomine-kun, Akashi-kun." Kuroko said as the two males followed the other two finalists into the last activity space- a sauna. Yes, that's right. The semi-finals of the presidency day was a stamina test in a bloody sauna. Whoever planned this day was stupid or something, who puts a sauna in there? Though his thoughts were probably biased because he couldn't last ten minutes in a sauna. The boy shivered at the thought of his last encounter with one.

Aomine simply waved his hand and walked in, already unbuttoning his shirt. Why waste time inside doing it when he could make girls scream outside? Akashi rolled his eyes slightly at his rival, then flashed his human partner a small smile. "I will be back soon, Tetsuya. Try to stay out of trouble until then."

"Okay-." Was the small response before the sauna door closed behind the vampire. Usually these creatures could probably last days under such temperatures, but their human bodies weren't called human for no reason. As soon as he sat himself down in his towel, Akashi felt the heat already getting to him. And it was clearly getting to the other contestants too. Kiba and Satome were already sweating behind their ears (ew). How hot was this sauna set? It felt about 160? 170? God knew, his sense was distorted with this human mock of a body he possessed. One minute passed, two, three. Kiba was down, that was for sure. Did they have to tell somebody if someone fainted?

He gave it another minute before Satome threw in the towel and hauled the passed out supernatural teen outside to recover. He didn't blame them, it seemed to get hotter and hotter in that room.

Wait, was it? It surely was hotter than when he first walked in to the small room.

'Tetsuya, do you know where the heat control is for this room by any chance?' The vampire thought, knowing well that his little friend would hear it through that spell that had bound them. Despite his inability to receive thoughts back, Akashi continued. 'Find it and see if anybody has tampered with the controls, or if anybody is still there to spoil the round.' He finished, staring toward the door. Within a few more moments he could have sworn that the temperature was reaching 250f now. That wasn't good, no human could withstand this temperature for long.

The bluenette heard his friends voice clearly for a moment, then all his other unintended thoughts after that as the bluenette slipped through the crowed to check to confirm his partner's suspicions. That was, when he found the horrible sight of the controls box on the floor, battered by something until it were tiny pieces. What in the world?

To raise his panic a little, he then heard the next set of thoughts from his friend.

The door was locked. Somebody had locked it, but how could that have gone unnoticed?

"Oi, what are you doin—you broke the controls?! Oi, teacher, this human sabotaged the competition!" Kuroko heard somebody called.

"No, this is a misunderstanding, I just got here myself-"

"Teacher!"

* * *

It had already been 3 minutes in the sauna since he'd noticed the climatic change in the room shift to a new extreme, but it seemed to stay at that temperature. At least, he'd hoped. . Frankly, it was too hot to even tell if the temperature was going up or not. He was already panting, feeling giddy, and was wondering what was taking his small friend outside from unlocking that blasted door teasing him with small gusts of cool air. Aomine didn't seem to be fairing too well with the heat too, but he was sure the males' mad competitiveness was preventing him from giving in or complaining in any sort of way. Did the tanned male even realise what situation they were in right now? The thickness of the walls prevented a sound for bleed into the room from the outside- likewise for any sound going out. So they were stuck. They had only Kuroko to depend on now, unless somebody realised what sort of trouble they were in. Akashi stood up, determined to break the lock on the door himself now. He was sure his weakened human body couldn't do it though- he could barely manage the task of standing up.

Five minutes later, the door swung open. No thanks to Akashi's attempts to bust the door down. In the end even Aomine began to help- he was panicking more than Akashi, but that's a secret between me, you, Akashi, and Aomine. Instead, Kise was the one on the other side to lend a helping hand- by pulling the jammed lock on the door open with his supernatural strength. When he saw the distressed males in the sauna, Kise's ears perked up proudly. The men practically dropped outside in sweat, exhausted from the extraneous conditions.

Damn human bodies.

Wait—

The redhead looked around the area to see if he could find his partner. Where was Kuroko? HE was here, he knew it. He had to be. Damn it-. What happened outside?

Noticing his childhood friend's confusion, Kise looked around as well. Oh. He must be looking for Kuroko. "Oh, he was taken to the principal's office, Akashicchi."

"What-?"

"Ahh?! Kise, why's he there?! You were supposed to keep an eye on him."

"Since when did I turn into his babysitter?!" The blonde retorted, growling from the bath of his throat. Seriously, who cared if the little human was gone for a bit? It wasn't like he was going to die at school anyway. And he only went to the principal's office for whatever reason. Who cared? All the students knew that the principal would never harm a human student anyway- they were rare enough as it was.

Akashi sighed softly at the new dramatic development, straightening himself up. "Well, I am going to have a shower before we have the final challenge, Daiki. My father will not do anything to him today, I am sure. It is probably nothing." He said. But Akashi knew otherwise. The only reason he'd be in the principal's office now would be connected to him telling Tetsuya to look at the temperature controls. Meaning something did happen (which he confirmed by glancing back toward the panel down the side of the building out of sight) to said controls and was accused of messing it up himself. Honestly, Kuroko had no luck what so ever. With another small sigh, Akashi pulled out his phone and called his father, just to clarify that it was not his partner that was at fault, and that the redhead would investigate the issue immediately. On second thought, it was better to sort it out first before his father dealt with things too quickly. "Tch.. Yes, father. Thank you." The redhead spoke into the receiver, then hung up before looking over at a couple of questioning faces. "Tetsuya will be back shortly. It appears there was a misunderstanding." He explained minimalistically, then pulled a robe over his frame to cover his still only-towelled frame from prying eyes. White really suited Akashi, Kise couldn't help but note as he watched the male briefly.

That seemed to satisfy Aomine's worry, and—well it didn't seem to bother Kise too much at all.

Already, Akashi could see his partner walk outside and head straight of him. Akashi smirked to himself and thought 'You couldn't help but cause trouble for yourself, could you, Tetsuya?'

He noted the small frown on the bluenettes expression for a brief moment before it turned back into the usual bland expression Kuroko adored to uphold.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, Akashi-kun." The bluenette said dry-ly. "Did you win?"

"We still have the final round, Tetsuya. I have not one just yet, but rest assure I will, of course, win."

"Tch.. Wait, what is the last activity anyway?" Aomine asked, pulling himself up from the grassy floor with a small yawn. He was tired all of a sudden, and dehydrated as heck. A shower and cold drink sounded great now. "Rock paper scissors. ~" Kise purred, draping a robe over the tanned male's shoulders.

Red and blue eyes both stared over at the blonde in disbelief. Rock paper scissors? After all of todays events, the last one putting them in actual danger, the president was going to be somebody who one at rock paper scissors...!?

"I can feel all the drama in this chapter melt away with every second now." Kuroko commented.

Aomine grinned to himself at the easy challenge. "Ah, Akashi can we just get this over with then? I wanna see the look of defeat on your face as soon as possible and take pictures." He grumbled challengingly. Seriously, whoever through of this competition was an idiot.

Was Akashi ever going to get the chance to have a shower today? Apparently not.

The vampire allowed himself to play along and get this entire thing over with so he could freshen up. Rock paper scissors was not difficult at all, even in a weak body like a human. The two supernatural beings walked toward each other, and the finals referee, the previous student council president for that matter, stood between them with the most serious look a man could display about a child's game. No doubt this fool was the one that came up with the activities. Weirdo-.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" The two said as their made the classic fist drum with their playing hands. Aomine knew the usual first move anybody made was always paper. ALWAYS. So he had to do scissors. As soon as he moved his hand into the scissors position, all that pride and self confidence he had was instantly washed away when Akashi threw out a rock. What the hell?!

The ability of prediction was not necessary for Akashi, not at all. Predictions were never 100% accurate, so they were of no use to him. His eyes, on the other hand, were key. The slightest movement allowed him to know exactly what the other would make. The emperor eye, useful, and the ultimate weapon in such games. His victory was assured from the very moment that they found out this game was the deciding match.

And with that, the rest of the day consisted of parties, award ceremonies, and—well a sulking Aomine. Who'd ever thought an angel would be a sour looser.

**/ Authors note WOOOHOOO I DID IT I DID IT I DID THE NEXT CHAPTER. As usual, please follow the fic if you were new, review and tell me what you thought about it! Or even message me, I don't mind really. I can't believe I practically wrote this entire chapter in a day instead of doing my work that's due tomorrow X'D But hey, I love ya'll so it's okay. Energy drinks will prevent me from going to sleep tonight so I have plenty of time to do that anyway.~~ **

**AGAIN, ANY QUESTIONS FOR A Q&amp;A TIME SECTION IN THE FIC, JUST MESSAGE ME OR POST IT IN THE COMMENTS/REVIEW SECTION. ;) Finally, the plot is beginning to rumble a little. ~ -Whisper- no previews this week. There wasn't really a cliff hanger so..~ XD ** **UNTIL NEXT TIME! /**


End file.
